Mortals Meet Demigods
by jesternator
Summary: In this story, mortals, OC demigods, and gods meet our favorite demigods! What will be their reactions? I know that this theme can be really cliche, but this one isn't! There will be Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper (Jiper), Caleo, and other couples! Also, if you'd like to see your character in here, then just leave a review! Check it out please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know that the whole, mortals meet demigods plot is often really cliché, so I'm going to try to make my plots really original, and please know that I am not trying to copy anyone's plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these plots!**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that you do not recognize from the PJO series, are mine. Those that you do recognize from PJO, sadly, are not mine.**

Mrs. Leownski POV

I sighed, looking at the clock. Where had summer went? It seemed like it was just yesterday when I was on vacation in Hawaii with my husband. Now the clock would determine when my final moments of peace would end. I groaned. Only five minutes left of my vacation. I might as well review my lesson plans.

Ok, so for my first period Math I had: Sarah Armad, Clyford Fox, Abby Campbell, Leo Valdez, Tristan Mackshier, Annabeth Chase, Shawn Lockwood, Percy Jackson, Leona Vacks-

BRINNGGGGG

Well, I thought as I took a drink of my coffee. 'Cheers to a hopefully good school year'. I thought dryly.

The students began trickling in, one by one. As the came in I put on a fake smile, and smiled at the students. "Today Class, you may sit wherever you may like. This will not be very common, so enjoy it will you can." I said, trying not to make my voice sound irritated. After the tardy bell rang, almost all my students were in their seats. After the Tardy Bell stopped ringing, a Latino boy with curly hair and a mischievous smile as well as a boy with black hair and sea green eyes ran in and a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. They all had some scar that seemed quite new, but it wasn't my business. I was paid to monitor my students while they were in my class, what happened outside of school wasn't my business, nor was it my priority.

"Sorry, We're late Mrs.-?" The girl said politely as she asked me what my name was. This girl wasn't going to get detention, her friends might but she will not get detention, as least not from me! She was polite, so she deserved some credit.

I pointed to the board where my name was written.

"Sorry, we're late Mrs. Leonskis-" The boy with the green eyes said.

A fire raged in my ears. I HATED when people messed my name up. "My name is Mrs. Leownski, that's pronounced Leo-on-ski." I said icily.

The Latino gasped, and nudged his friend with the green eyes. "Guys, guess what. I'm FAMOUS! Some one must have seen the time I went skiing, and changed their name to Leo own ski! Guys!"

The boy with the green eyes snickered, "Whatever Leo, you totally failed on skis!" He turned to me and whispered loudly, "Your husband's last name isn't because of the time Leo went skiing is it? 'Cuz I did better did he did, so if anything your husband's last name should be 'Percyonski'-"

"No Fair Dude! You already get a lot of fame since you're a hero, let me get the credit! Besides, you had an unfair advantage!"

"But I was still better then you-"

The girl rolled her eyes at the two boys. "You both did well." She said. This seemed to please the boys. Then she turned to me and said, "I'm really sorry about being late . We ran into some troubles getting to school." I nodded. Normally I would let students go off the hook on the first time they were late. I would let the blonde go, but the two boys would have to pay for making fun of my name.

"And what type of troubles did you face?" I asked the Latino boy. Blonde started to speak up, "No, I'm asking this boy here. Not you." I told her. She glared at me.

"We, umm, had some car troubles." He nodded, and seemed happy with the excuse. "Then he started to go on about the problems that they had had. I, for one was never a mechanic, so I didn't understand a word he was saying.

Finally when I had had enough I snapped. "JUST BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" To the rest of the class I said, "GO SOCIALIZE AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER OR SOEMTHING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

The classroom went silent, except for the soft sound of the three kids going to the back of the classroom. I groaned as I sat at my desk and took and aspirin. So much for a good school year.

Sonya Lenn's POV

Hey Y'all. My name's Sonya. Sonya Lenn. I live out in the country. Since I live out in the countryside, there's only one house near mine. It's a nice house, but no one's been living in it for a while. That doesn't mean that the house is covered in vines and what not, but there's no one living in it. So, when I heard that I was gonna get a new neighbor, I got pretty excited.

"What do you say we go over to our new neighbor's house and bring over some dinner to them? They just got here, and they're probably still adjusting from the move, they probably eatin' boxed food! If we had just moved somewhere new, I'd want someone to come over and welcome us." I told my husband during dinner on the day our new neighbor's moved to the house next door.

"Sure, sounds good honey, just let me finish my dinner."

 _5 minutes later~~~~~~~_

We walked down the little dirt road to our neighbor's house. Before knocking on their door and introducin' ourselves, I decided to find out what their names were. I read the name that was neatly imprinted on the mailbox. ' **Gardener** '. 'Hmm… Gardener eh? A unique name.' I nudged my husband. "Their last name's Gardener."

He nodded. "It sounds familiar, though I can't say from where."

I nodded. We stood there trying to decipher where the name must of came from. Then, I was suddenly aware of the food in my hands that was starting to get cold. "Well, we better go meet our neighbors then."

I knocked on the door. A young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes about the age of 7 opened the door. "Hi there! I'm Julia! Who are you?"

I knelt down to her level. "Howdy Julia! I'm Sonya, and this is my husband, John. Are your parents home?"

She grinned, "Nope, My step-dad is out with my mom going shopping for food since we don't have any now!"

I looked at her concerned. "Are you home alone then?"

"Nope, my sister's home with me. She's outside gardening right now! Do you want to talk to her?"

I looked at my husband. "Yeah, we'd like that."

She smiled, "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I gestured for my husband to follow us and to close the door. She pulled us through the house. Although they had just moved here, their house was surprisingly clean.

"Our house is really clean 'cuz my sister bought it and came early to clean it up." She said after she saw the look on my face.

I nodded. "It looks nice."

She smiled, "Thanks, and we're here. My sister is just outside!" She said while she pushed the door open and led us outside. Outside gardening was this girl who looked about 16. She had brown hair and green eyes. "Katie! Our neighbor's are over! This is Sonya and her husband John!"

Katie looked at us a waved. Then she turned to Julia. "Julia, how many times do I have to tell you not to open the door to strangers."

Julia smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

Katie smiled "what am I going to do with you?" she said while ruffling Julia's hair. She must have noticed that we were just standing there awkwardly watching their sister to sister relationship. "Hi there! I'm Katie Gardener. I take it you're our new neighbors?"

"Yup! We're your new neighbors, I'm Sonya and this is my husband John as your sister said. WE noticed that you were our new neighbors, and decided to come bring you guys some food and introduce ourselves."

She looked at me surprised and asked, "Is your name possibly Sonya Lenn?"

I looked at her surprised, "Why yes it is, how did you know?"

She grinned at me, "Remember, I took Botany classes with you? You taught me all the different types of plants when I was 7!"

I looked her over, and realized that that was why my husband and I had recognized the name 'Gardener.' Katie had been in my botany classes for high schoolers and had been my star student. She was like my own daughter to me, my was I devastated when she left all of the sudden. It was like a part of me was taken away.

"Oh my goodness. Katie darling, is that really you?" She nodded. "You've gotten so big since I last saw you! Do you still remember what I taught you about plants?"

She grinned. "Of course! I loved taking classes with you!"

We immediately started talking and catching up like old friends, while Julia and my husband started playing a game of 'ride the horse', with my husband being the horse. Before we knew it, it was dark. My husband and I said goodbye to Katie, with a promise that we would visit again to Julia. As we headed back to our house I turned to my husband and said, "Katie definitely has grown up since that little shy kid who would sit at the front of my classes."

My husband nodded, "She certainly has. Now she has this more confident aura, as if she went through rough times, and nothing can tear her down."

Although it had felt like a part of me was being taken away when Katie Gardener had left, it was probably for the better, as it transformed her from the shy, buck toothed girl I used to teach, to this gorgeous confident girl that I had met today.

 **And that's it for today guys! Please review and favorite! All constructive is welcomed, but please no flames. Also, if you guys have any ideas of any characters you'd like to see in this story, go ahead and PM me or leave them in the reviews, with this format.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What are they (mortal or demigod):**

 **And any additional information you'd want to include, such as personality! Thanks guys! I'll try my best to review at least once a week. (wink. Reviews give me motivation to upload more often. Wink)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Emma Watson

**Hey guys! This one-shot is dedicated to my friend who gave me the idea of the chapter. Thanks so much to my BFF :D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Emma Watson, or PJO ;(**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was so excited! For our 1 year of dating anniversary Percy was taking me to England! We were going to go see the London Eye! I couldn't wait to go see all the architecture that can be seen from the London Eye!

"Hey Wisegirl!" Percy called, disrupting my train of thought. "You ready to go?"

"Yep! I can't wait! Did you know that at 135 meters the London Eye is the biggest observatory in the world? From it we'll be able to see Big Ben! And-"

Percy laughed, "Wisegirl, as much as I'd love to hear you sprout facts about the London Eye, we should probably get going if we want to be able to miss the rush hour time."

I grinned, "Let's go!" I pulled his hand and dragged him out of the apartment room that we were staying in. We walked out of the hotel and towards the parking lot, where our car was parked. Percy was twirling the key around his finger, which could be blamed on the ADHD. I reached out and tried to grab the key from his hand.

He pulled his hand and the key out of the way before I could take it. Dang it, years of fighting monsters had made his reflexes fast. "What are you doing Wisegirl?" He asked. Percy could be so oblivious at times.

"I'm getting the car keys from you." I said matter of factly. "There's no way you're driving, especially because of last time."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _We were in the car on our way to Percy's apartment. We were driving down the road when there was a traffic jam, and we were force to stop. Because of Percy's ADHD, he had not been able to stay still and had drummed his fingers on the gearshift. Mrs. O'Leary had shadow traveled on my lap and licked Percy's Face, scaring him. He jumped, and accidentally moved the gear from parked to drive, while hitting the gas pedal. I had had to call Thalia to have her manipulate the mist so the mortals didn't blame us._

* * *

"No fair! That wasn't entirely my fault, how was I supposed to know that Mrs. O'Leary wanted to give me a visit?"

"If you hadn't been drumming your fingers on the gear shift, then it wouldn't have mattered!"

"Well, if Mrs. O'Leary hadn't shadow traveled onto your lap-"

"Percy, just give me the car keys and we can go to the London Eye before it's too late."

"Nope! If you want the car keys, you'll have to get them yourself!" With that he raised his hand with the key in it as high as he could. Percy was a now head taller then me, even though I used to be as tall as he was. I tried to jump for it, but I couldn't reach. So, being the daughter of Athena that I am, decided to form a plan.

"Alright, Percy you win.." I said as I put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Like I suspected he put his arms around my waist and kissed me back. Then, using my demigod quick reflexes, I grabbed the key out of his hand and rolled out of his arms.

"No fair!" He pouted, giving me his baby seal eyes.

I smirked, "Yes fair, a daughter of Athena always has a plan, now c'mon, we should get going if we want to go the London Eye when it's least busy."

Later~~~~

Annabeth's POV

Just like I had planned, there weren't many people at the London Eye. We were one of the only people there. We got loaded into a 'carriage', with one other lady, who was dressed really suspiciously. It was summer in London, yet she was wearing long sleeves and pants, with a big floppy hat with sun glasses covering her eyes. Once we were in the air, I couldn't resist asking the lady. "Excuse me ma'am, I hope it isn't rude, but may we ask why you're dressed like this during the summer?"

The lady laughed. "Oh no, it's fine. I just like to cover up when I go out in public sometimes."

I nodded. This woman's accent and voice sounded a lot like my childhood star, Hermione Granger. Wait, could it be..? "Are you Emma Watson?!"

The woman looked around nervously, "Sh.. I am, but I don't want the paparazzi to know. This is one of the few times where I'm able to get out of the house and not be bothered by the paparazzi."

I nodded, "I understand. My boyfriend and I saved a little town, and we were famous over there for sometime."

Miss. Watson smiled, "So, are you from London?"

"Oh no, my boyfriend and I are just here to visit, though I didn't plan on meeting you! It's so amazing to be able to meet you, you're my childhood star!"

Emma smiled, "It's nice to be able to inspire so many people, that's one of the reasons why I love my job."

"Wisegirl?" Percy whispered. Oh gods, I had forgotten he was there! "Who's that?"

"That's Emma Watson, she played Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter Series. She's my childhood star."

"You guys said you were visiting right?" Emma asked.

Percy nodded, "Yep!"

"How about I show you guys around?"

"Really? You would do that for us?"

She nodded, "Yup! I have no plans for the day, and it would be fun to get to show you around London!

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much!"

Her boyfriend nodded, "Thanks.. Miss. Watson"

"The pleasure's all mine!" Miss Watson replied grinning

* * *

Emma Watson's POV

I finally had a day off, with no meetings or anything. I was at home looking through all the pictures of the time I was Hermione Granger. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to think, 'What would Hermione do?' She would probably want to go to the London Eye or something. That's it! I'll go to the London Eye! I thought. I got dressed in my, 'Anti-Paparazzi' outfit, meaning that they, the paparazzi would hopefully not be able to tell that it was me.

I decided to go to the London eye during the 'prime time,' meaning that time when it would be least busy so the was a lower chance of anyone recognizing me. When I got there I was put into a carriage with a couple, who seemed perfect for each other. The girl looked at me funny, though I couldn't blame her. I was dressed pretty fun in my 'Anti-Paparazzi' outfit. She asked me, "Excuse me ma'am. I hope it isn't rude, but may we ask you why you're dressed like this during the summer?"

I laughed. "Oh, no it's fine. I just like to cover up when I go out in public sometimes." That was an honest answer, just lacking a few extra details that didn't really need to be shared.

The girl nodded. Then she asked, "Are you Emma Watson?"

I had to keep my jaw from dropping. How did that girl know it was me? My 'Anti-Paparazzi' outfit gave no hint of who I was, so she must have recognized my voice. I looked around nervously. "Sh.. I am, but I don't want the paparazzi to know. This is one of the few times when I'm able to get out of the house and not be bothered by the paparazzi. The girl seemed to understand, because she nodded.

"My boyfriend and I saved a little town, and we were famous over there for sometime."

I smiled. It was nice when people were able to be heroes, and not rub it in to other people's faces. "So, are you from London?"

"Oh no, my boyfriend and I are just here to visit, though I didn't plan on meeting you! It's so amazing to be able to meet you, you're my childhood star!"

I smiled. One of my favorite things about being famous is that you have the ability to inspire so many people, and it was such an honor to be able to be a hero in the eyes of this girl, who was obviously a hero. "It's nice to be able to inspire so many people, that's one of the reasons why I love my job."

The girl's boyfriend whispered to her, and she replied. I thought that they seemed nice enough, and like someone who would be able to keep a secret. "You guys said you were visiting right?" I asked.

Her boyfriend nodded, "Yep!"

"How about I show you guys around?"

"Really? You would do that for us?" The girl asked.

I nodded. "Yup! I have no plans today, and it would be fun to get to show you guys around!"

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed.

"Thanks Miss. Watson!" The boy said with a grin.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I replied grinning. It would be so much fun getting to know some of my fans.

Over the course of the ride, the girl and I talked, and we became friends. I learned that her name was Annabeth, and her boyfriend was Percy, and that they had been through a lot together. When we got of the ride, I took them around London, taking them to Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. Annabeth loved the architecture, whilst Percy, didn't really like it as much, though he let Annabeth sprout facts about them. When the day ended, I was bit sad actually that they had to leave. Annabeth and I had become pretty good friends. Since she didn't have a phone number, we exchanged address's so we could exchange mail.

I went to bed that night thinking of that adorable couple. 'I hope that they will be together always, they were definitely meant for each other.'

* * *

 **That's it for today guys! Also, I've never been to the London Eye, so if you have, PM me or leave a review saying whether or not my description was close or not so close XD Also, If you want to see your own character here, just use the format listed in the last chapter :D. Don't Forget, all constructive criticism is welcomed! Also guys, do you think I could get at least 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter? I just want to see if people want to read my story XD. Thanks soo much!**

 **~Jesternator**


	3. Chapter 3: News Reporting Troubles

**Hey guys, so I know that Rachel isn't a demigod, but I thought it would be fun to write her, and to see what the mortal's reactions are. Also, I didn't get any reviews XD but I did get one follower, so this chapter is for larrythefatcat! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, only the themes that I write based off it XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Anne Joyce's POV

Today was just going to be another day of work at the News Station. I groaned as the dreaded alarm clock rang. 'Up and about we go to work.' Today I was going to be working with Rachel, a weather reporter. I would monitor the weather, while she would display them to the public. We were going to prerecord the episode before uploading it to the public, since Rachel was new to our station, I was going to show her around.

I was running a bit late because it took me too long to get out of bed. I grabbed a bagel from my fridge on the way out, and said a quick good bye to Porkie, my dog. As I was driving to work, I noticed a storm brewing in the distance. 'Weird.' I thought to myself. 'Yesterday I checked the weather monitors, and they said the chances of a storm today was really low, like 10%. Huh. Well, weather is unpredictable.' I got to work, just a little late. I set my bag down in my office, and hurried over to my weather monitors. Waiting by them was a girl with frizzy red hair. She must be Rachel!

"Hi! Are you Rachel?" I asked, "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't wake up this morning," I said feeling a bit sheepish.

She laughed. "No problem! It happens sometimes! And, yep! I'm Rachel! This is just my past time job though, my real job is an artist, but being a news reporter can sometimes give me ideas for my drawings."

I nodded, not really getting what she meant on how being a news reporter gave her ideas for her drawings, but I wasn't going to say so. "That's cool. I'm Anne Joyce. I'll be working the weather monitors, while you and Dave will display the information to the public."

She nodded. "How will Dave and I be receiving the information? Also, who's Dave?"

I looked around. 'That's weird, Dave is almost never late for his job,' "He's the weather reporter for our station. He's normally on time for his job, it isn't like him to be late, he's probably still in the staff room eating breakfast. Going back to your question on how you guys will be receiving the information, each of you will have an ear piece, so if you forget to say something, I'll just say it through here. You guys were given a script right?"

She nodded, "It only had our lines on it, not the other's lines on it. We were supposed to memorize it right? "

"Yes, but are you sure that it only had your lines on it?" Rachel nodded as she showed me the script. "That's weird, but we'll live. I'll just tell you when it's your turn to speak-"

I was interrupted by Dave, who had come running over to our weather monitors. "Sorry, I'm late Anne-, oh hi! You must be Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "The one and only!" She joked.

Dave grinned, and I could tell that the two of them would get along well. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dave."

"I hate to break your guy's blooming friendship, but we're going to have our prerecording in about 10 minutes, so you guys will probably want to have the weather stats." I said while grinning.

"That would be a good idea." Rachel agreed. "So Miss. Anne, what is the weather report for today and the rest of the week?"

We spent the next 10 minutes, rehearsing, until the camera man came up to me and said, "You guys should get ready. We're shooting in t-minus a minute."

I nodded. "Ok, thank you!" He just nodded in reply. I called over my 'crew'. "Okay guys, we're filming in a minute." I turned to Rachel, and said, "Don't worry, it's just a prerecording, so if you mess up, then no one but us will remember, and we'll just have to reshoot. Although it doesn't matter if you mess up, you should avoid messing up, since it's quite a waste of time if we have to reshoot."

Rachel nodded, "Got it, let's go get into our positions!" She didn't seem nervous at all, which was a bit different. Most people got a bit worried before they went on. Eh, she's probably more relaxed since I told her that it was a prerecording.

* * *

Anne's POV.

10…9…8…7…6….5…4….3…..2….1… And we were on air, well not really, since this was a prerecording.

"And now is time for our daily weather report!" Our news reporter said, "Back to you Dave."

The scene now changed to Rachel and Dave. "Hello Folks, this is Dave, and today we have a special guest with us. This is Rachel, someone whom most of you will recognize from Channel 7 News."

"Thanks Dave. Ok, so for today there is going to be an unexpected thunderstorm." Rachel said,

"Sounds like Zeus is angry today!" Dave joked.

Now this was supposed to be a joke, but the CREEPIST thing happened. Rachel's eyes turned green, well I suppose that they were already green, but somehow her eyes were different. Her red hair fanned out in a fan around her, and green mist came out of her mouth and ears.

"Um… Rachel?" Dave asked, "Are you okay? What's going on?-"

" _You shall go west, and face the god that has turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end."_

Her voice was weird. It wasn't like her usual voice. It resembled it, in a way. It was like she was speaking with three voices, and one was her own, but the other two were really raspy. As soon as she finished speaking she passed out.

"Medics! Call 911!" The camera man yelled.

I rushed up to Rachel, "Good, she's still breathing."

About a minute later Rachel came to. "Wha-what happened?"

"You said this weird poem thing and passed out." I replied, leaving all the other details and thoughts out.

She paled visibly. "Where's the bathroom, I uh... need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh? It's over there, down the hallway, it's the first door on your right."

"Thanks!" She said before she dashed off.

That was weird…

* * *

Rachel's POV

This was bad. I had just given a prophecy in front of a bunch of mortals. I wasn't sure how much the mist could alter this mistake. After asking Anne where the bathroom was, I rushed off. I checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom, before locking the main door. 'Mist, I need a way to make mist…' I thought to myself.

I found a hose in the bathroom that must've been used by the cleaners who forgot to put it away. I tried to make a mist. 'Ehh… Close enough?" Hopefully Iris would accept it. I fished a drachma out of my pocket. "O goddess, accept my offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow, it disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Piper McLean."

The mist shimmered, and showed me Piper, who was currently in her cabin reading. "Piper!" I called out.

She glanced up, "Rachel, is that you?" She asked.

"Yep! Now I can't talk for long, but I'm at the news station, the one that I'm doing a news report for that I told you about?" I paused to see her nod. "Da- the person that I was working with must have mentioned something that triggered a prophecy, and I need you to come over and use your charmspeak so that they don't remember it."

She nodded, "Say no more, I'll go get Nico to bring me over!"

I grinned, "Thanks!" Then I swiped my hand through the mist, and hurried out of the restroom.

Anne came up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh... Yep! I'm fine!" I said.

"Are you sur-"

She was cut off by Piper who must've arrived with Nico. "Hi Guys! I'm Piper." Everyone in the office stared at her. "You will delete the footage that you got of Rachel giving a poem. You think that you saw her, but you didn't and will forget that you saw her. You will fall asleep now, and will forget that you saw her." She said, pouring charmspeak into her voice.

As soon as she finished talking, everyone in the office passed out in a sleep. Piper turned to me. "Rachel! It's nice to see you!" She said giving me a hug.

"Same, now let's get back to camp!"

"Good Idea! Nico!" She called out.

Nico grumbled as he stepped out of the shadows. "Let's go." He shadow traveled us back to our home, Camp Halfblood.

* * *

Anne's POV

I woke up with the weirdest dream that there was a girl with red hair who gave a poem and passed out. Huh. Woah. What am I doing at work already? I must have fallen asleep on the job. Oh well, guess I'll have to go to sleep sooner tonight.

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! I know that Rachel is an artist, but I thought it would be fun to write about her as having a side job where she would kind of in a way, 'predict the future". I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget, that review button loves you, and you'll get a special shout out and some of Sally's famous electronic cookies! Thanks guys! Also, if you would like to see your character in a story, just follow the format**

 **Name:**

 **What are they:**

 **Gender and age:**

 **Some extra details:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Until the next update,**

 **~Jesternator**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Hunters

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I decided to take a short break so I could hang out with my family. :D Also, Thanks to Owain1 and Cinder Luna for following my story! And also, a special little shout out to Cinder Luna for being the first person to favorite my story, and a special little shout out to Winner123 for being the first person to review this story! And of course, thanks to Death Fury, bunery bunny, and Cinder Luna for reviewing as well! Here's some cookies XD (::) (::) And with out any further ado, here's the responses to your reviews!**

 **Winner123: Do you think you could change your character? I don't know how to write about Primordal Chaos… Sorry!**

 **Death Fury: Thanks! I tried XD For stats on your character, I'm still thinking of a plot, and I think I've almost got it! I would update yours first, but I wanted to get a chapter up, and I didn't quite have a plot yet…**

 **Bunery Bunny: Thanks for the idea! I really enjoyed writing your character, and I hope you do too!**

 **Cinder Luna: Haha yep, this theme is definitely very common :D I am a new author, but I read lots of Mortals Meet Demigods, because I really like the theme XD Sorry that the story line's similar to yours! When I get the chance I'll probably go check out your story as well! Haha thanks! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO, nor do I own the fabulous Elizabeth Friedman, who belongs to Bunery Bunny.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Elizabeth Friedman

Elizabeth's POV

I looked up from _Pride and Predjudice,_ when I heard the jingling sound that alerted me when the door of the convience store that I worked at opened or closed. I'm Elizabeth Friedman, and I'm off to college soon. I have a nearly full scholarship to Columbia University, so I'm working at this gas station. I wanted a job at the nearby bookstore, but the owner said that they didn't need anymore employees, but they'd call me if they got an opening. I haven't gotten any calls yet. So I'm stuck at this gas station.

I guess working at the gas station isn't too bad, but the worst part of it is all of the guys who try and hit on you. It's really annoying. Can't they see I'm not interested? I know lots of girls my age might want to have a boyfriend, but I'm not one of them. I've never really liked boys in that sense, and after my best friend Katrina was cheated on by her boyfriend, who later dumped her, I declared myself a maiden. Besides, I don't need a boy in my life to screw things up for me, or make me an emotional train wreck. I'm a hard worker, and I'm going to achieve my own goals for myself.

So anyways, when the bell rang, I sighed, and put down my book. Just at my favorite part too! I looked up and didn't see anyone, so, just as a safety precaution, stood up and looked around, and saw a little boy who was probably about 3 years old. I walked out from behind the counter, and opened my mouth to speak, "Little boy, are you here with your mom-"

I was interrupted as the little boy ran out of the store, with a bag of gummy worms in his little hands. "Hey! You can't take those! You need to pay for them!" He payed no heed to my words, and just continued to run, which wasn't very fast. I sighed, another downside to my job. I have to deal with shoplifters, even if they are cute little three year olds. If only I had gotten that job at the bookstore, I would've had less trouble. Anywho, I knew it would come out of my paycheck if I didn't get them back, so I walked after the boy, who was nearing the door. He pushed the door open, and froze?

I walked through the door and snatched the gummy worms out of the boy's hand. He didn't even react. Then I looked up to what the boy was looking at. He was looking at this weird animal I had never seen. It had the haircut of a poodle, but it was black, and had shaggy fur. It appeared harmless. I turned to the little boy, and handed him the gummy worms. "Go inside the store and don't come out, just eat these okay?" He nodded, his eyes full of fear as he ran inside.

Since the monster didn't seem too harmful, I slowly approached it, just as I got about 2 feet close to the monster's side, I was tackled by this girl, who looked about 16. She had spikey black hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She had an interesting outfit, with a sort of punk attitude. She wore a Death to Barbie shirt, and some black jeans, but not following the punk outfit theme was this silver circlet on her head. Now I'm not gay or anything, but this girl was really pretty. She jumped up alert. When she realized that we weren't in any danger, she helped me up. "Are you okay?" She asked,

"Yes, but what is that thing? And why did you tackle me? The creature looks more or less harmless, if you take away the red eyes, it even kind of looks like a poodle."

She stared at me, "You can see it?" Then she shook her head, as if she decided it wasn't important, "We need to talk later, but for now we have a monster to fight. Can you stay here, and make sure you're safe?"

This girl had the auar of a leader, and she probably knew what we were facing better then I did, so I just nodded. The girl raced off to face the monster, who was now being attacked by 12 other girls. The monster seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the girls who were shooting arrows. But, the girls didn't seem to be too tired. The coolest part was how they were shooting arrows that had these thin silver ropes , that were'nt actually thin.

I turned my sight from the mysterious girl and her friends when I heard a little girl say loudly to her mom, "Mommy! There's a puppy! Can I go pet it?!" The mom who seemed must have been busy on her phone just nodded and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. It must have been a yes, since the little girl ran towards that dog, who was now blowing fire?

I interceded and blocked the little girl's path, "Little girl! You can't go pet that creature!"

She looked at me as if I was crazy, "Why not? Those girls are!"

She couldn't see the animal for what it was? I would have to ask Thalia about it later. "Well, that's because that dog has…" I racekd my brain for a disease that a dog might have that would scare her. "Rabies! And if you get too close, the dog will bite you, and you'll get really really sick! Those girls are animal doctors, so they'll keep her safe!"

The girl nodded, "Ok, I'm going to go back to my mommy, and tell her to stay away. I hope you stay safe!" I smiled that the girl.

"Bye!" She waved to me in reply as she ran back to her mom. I turned back to the battle, and noticed that the girl who had helped me early was now limping, as she cradled her arm. The other girls were still shooting the monster, but they were clearly getting tired.

"What happened?"

The girl eyed me warily, "I got burned on my leg, and twisted my shoulder." She frowned, "We can't win if I can't shoot get to the arrows!"

"What arrows?"

"Do you see that silver tent over there in the distance?" I nodded, "Well, I need you to run as fast as you can to the tent, and grab this arrow. There's only one, and it's golden, then grab a bow that's golden! Got it?" I nodded. "Then go!"

I ran off. The silver tent was proablbly a minute away. I'm rather tall for my age, and I'm definently more on the skinny side, not to brag. So I guess I've kind of got the build for running. I've never thought about it since I'm more into books. Maybe I'll join the track team. I kept thinking random thoughts to keep me from focusing on the fact that I was getting sort of tired. Just as I thought I couldn't run anymore, I reached the silver tent. There were other smaller tents that were set up, probably so that the girl and her friends could sleep. I ran into the biggest tent, and started looking for the arrows.

I saw the bows first, so I grabbed the golden colored bow, and started searching for the matching arrow. 'Think, think, where could it be?' I decided to stand on the desk that was in the room, so I could get a better view. As I was climbing up, I must have accidentally kicked open a hidden drawer. It popped open, and I saw a flash of light. I hopped down from the desk, and realized that this had to be the arrow the girl was talking about. I grabbed it, and put it in my right hand. I put the bow on my back, and ran like the wind. When I started to slow down, I thought about the girl and her friends. They needed me!

I ran and ran. When I reached the monster, I saw that the girls would not be able to hold up much longer. I didn't have time to run over to the girl and ask her what to do. The golden arrow must have been meant for the monster, or Thalia wouldn't have asked me to get it for her. Going with my gut, I took the bow off my back, and nocked the arrow. Where should I aim for? I decided to go for the eyes, since it was probably the most vulnerable place.

I don't know what came over me, but I decided to ask Artemis for some help. I had read how heroes would pray to the Greek gods for help, and seeing how I had never shot and arrow before in my life… I would need some help.

I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I thought I felt a wave of something that I couldn't tell what it was, confidence maybe? I aimed for the eye, and thanks to the girls who had tied the monster down, the monster wasn't moving as much. I aimed for the eye, and released the arrow. As soon as I released the arrow, I had second thoughts. 'Oh no, what did I do, I should have asked the girl-'

My thoughts were stopped when the monster just disappeared in golden dust? The girls cheered, and the girl who had talked to me earlier walked up to me, "Nice job!" she said, "How did you know where to aim for."

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just guessed, I guess." I grinned, "I'm Elizabeth, who are you?"

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Artemis, if I want to cut it short."

I gaped at her. "You mean,-"

"That the greek gods are real? Yep. All of them. I'm a demigod, meaning one of my parents is immortal, in my case Zeus. I wonder if you're a demigod? Do you have both parents-"

Thalia was cut off by this boy who had brown hair that was spiked up in this way that was hardly cute. He had blue eyes and said, "Hey baby, my parents are out of town tonight. You want to come over to my house and have some fun?"

Thalia opened her mouth to retort, but to my surprise, I answered for her, "No, she won't be going to your house you jock! Why do you want her anyways? So you can just claim her as some sort of trophy? You'll probably just cheat on her!" With that I kneed him right where it hurts and shoved him away. He stared at me. I glared. "Leave, or there's more of where that came from." I said icily. He must have had an ounce of a brain cell, since he ran off.

I smiled sheepishly at Thalia, "Sorry if you wanted to date him, it's just, I hate guys like that. They don't actually care about the girls they date. They just cheat on them. Well, to be honest, I don't really like guys that much at all."

To my surprise the girl grinned, "Say, what would you say if I offered you an opportunity to join me and the hunters? As a hunter of Artemis, you'll get immortality, as long as you aren't killed in battle, and you'll stay a maiden forever! You'll join us with our hunting, and so many other perks of being a hunter!"

"I would say, Yes! That would be amazing! How do I join?"

"Just repeat after me,"

* * *

2 Days Later

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I was now a hunter of Artemis, which was amzing! I was finally away from boys, and was with my sisters! Well, we were like sisters. I found out from Thalia that I was a clear sighted mortal, which meant that unlike other mortals, I could see through the mist.

You know, I used to think that I was unlucky since I couldn't get that job at the bookstore, and was forced to work at a gas station, but now, all those thoughts are out the window. Now I think of myself as lucky, since I am now with my new wonderful family, the hunters.

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget, all constructive critisim is welcomed. And Don't forget to review! Anyone who reviews gets my cookies, that I must say, look quite fabulous XD haha not really, I wish though! You'll also get a shoutout, that I hope looks better then my cookies :D Don't forget to send in characters, using this format**

 **Name:**

 **What are they:**

 **Gender and age:**

 **Some extra details:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Until the next update,**

 **Jesternator**


	5. Chapter 5: Prejudiced Problems

**Hey Guys! So here's another chapter for you guys! Also, sorry to Buneary bunny for spelling their username wrong! My school is starting in like 5 days, and once it starts I'll probably only be able to update once a week. Anyways, thanks to 64Felicity, Slone13, Snowst5367, and ThePersassyFangirl for favoriting my story, and some more thanks to 64Felicity, ThePersassyFangirl, and larrythefatcat for following my story. Here are the replies to your reviews! (And cookies to all of you) (::) (::)**

 **Cinder Luna: Thanks so much for submitting your character! I'll probably be writing him next! Lol, I was starting to run out of characters, so I just thought that I would write other people's characters XD Sorry that it hits a bit close to home for you! Haha, thanks so much! It means a lot to me to hear that! I just had nothing to do, you know those 'summer blues' XD so I just decided to right some fanfictions. My worst enemy while writing is procrastination though, so I guess in a way writing is pretty hard for me XD**

 **64Felicity: I'm glad you like my story! I don't see why you think your character is centaur poo, I think it'll make a good plot! Thanks for submitting her! She sounds like she'll be fun to write!**

 **Bunearybunny: No problem! She was really fun to write! Aww... Thanks so much! Like I said, sorry for spelling your name wrong! I felt really stupid in the sense that I missed out on the 'a'. I'm not sure if it was autocorrect or not, but sorry anyways :D**

 **Slone13: Haha thanks! Also, thanks for submitting a character!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest (who submitted 3 characters) : Haha no problem! You want them all in one story right? Also, which demigod would you like them to meet? Also, thanks for submitting your characters!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO isn't' mine (insert sad face here), and Peter Perseus Parker belongs to Death Fury. I only own the plot.**

 **Without further ado, here's the story**

* * *

Peter Perseus Parker's POV **(AN: Very clever XD)**

I was walking around NYC, with nothing much to do. I had just caught my meal in a web I created, so I was walking around lazily. I didn't have much pleasure for mortals, so I didn't have any friends to hang out with. Even if I did like mortals, it would've been much too dangerous for them to hang out with me. Once in a while, I'll get really hungry, and make a web big enough to catch a mortal. Although I wouldn't say that that's my normal appetite, but still.

Even though I could go to this camp my dad told me about, Camp Half-Blood was it? And stay at the Athena cabin, since there wasn't an Arachne cabin, since monsters, don't really have children, and make some friends. When my dad had given me the offer. I had replied, "No thanks, I wouldn't want to have a bunch of super smart kids mad at me every time I have a nightmare and accidentally summon spiders." I had joked about it, but it hurt more than I wanted to admit to my dad.

I would never fit in. Not with the demigods, who would look at me weirdly, and probably avoid me like the plague. They would prejudiced, I guess I couldn't really blame them, since children of Athena hate spiders, and here, was a demigod child of Arachne, who had a child of Athena as a dad. Even worse, a child of Athena had had an AFFAIR with one of their mother's worse enemies, and the mother of all the creatures that children of Athena hate, and are terrified by. I was better off living among mortals. I may not be able to fit in with them, but I could get along with them just fine, and at least they wouldn't look at me differently.

I sighed. I hated when I was bored for this reason. I always ended up with way to much time to think. A mortal teenager, that must have been about my age walked past me. He must have been coming home from school, most likely high school, as he had a backpack, full of books.

I don't really like to steal, but, I was incredibly bored, and I liked to read. I didn't have bad dyslexia, and had my father's smarts, so I could read pretty much most books I could get my hands on. Using my some of what I like to call my, Athenian smarts, I willed myself to change color to help blend in to my background. Using some of my pretty helpful for escaping bad situations super speed, I quickly grabbed a book from his backpack. I ran off about a mile, which wasn't that hard with my super speed.

The mortal probably wouldn't notice that I took one of his books, but It was better to be safe than sorry. I decided to climb up to the top of a nearby light pole, and decided to hang upside down from it. After I had gotten myself settled in comfortably. I looked at the cover of the book. It was a _Lord of the Flies_ book. I groaned. I had already read this book multiple times. Well, it was better then nothing.

As I opened the book, a thin paper back book fell out of it, and onto the floor. I was still full, and didn't feel like climbing down. So I used a web to pull it up. It was a spider man comic. I groaned. I could just see the fates laughing at me. 'Ha. Ha. Very funny fates. Very funny.' This was another reason I didn't want to go to that camp my dad told me about. Once they got over the shock that a child of Athena would have an affair with Arachne, and that I had the abilities of a spider, I would have to face the endless Spiderman jokes. To make it even worse, my father had named me Peter Parker. After Spiderman. The first time I read spider man, I had told my dad dryly. "Very funny dad. And very original."

As much as I didn't want to be caught reading Spiderman, I was getting bored of reading Lord of the Flies, so I might as well read it. As I was starting to get somewhat into the comic, my spider senses heard a series of shrieks. I sighed. This was most likely a monster attack. Even though I had no connection to the mortals, I didn't like it when innocent people and animals got hurt.

So using my super speed and spider senses, I followed the sound of the screams. When I finally reached the spot where all the screams were coming from, I realized that they were screaming from a hydra. That was it? I suppose a hydra isn't the easiest monster to face for most demigods, but for me, it was easy enough. I just had to be able to, in a way be unnoticed by the hydra for a while, and avoid its acid.

Just as I was about to attack the hydra, I noticed two teenagers. One was a male with blonde hair and the other was a girl who had brown hair. They were probably dating, but anyways, if they were mortals I couldn't let them get hurt but I had other problems that were forming, such as the crowd of people that the hydra was attacking. I would have to defeat the monster to save them, and hope that the couple would be able to survive.

I willed myself to match my background, so the monster's multiple heads didn't notice me. They all must have been distracted by the couple, who were currently attacking it. They must be demigods too. Huh. So anyways, while the monster was distracted. I made a web tie it's heads together. I collapsed to my knees after doing so. That had taken a lot of energy, but I had to make sure to tie its mouths closed. I saw the couple stare at me, so my camouflage must have faded due to my current state. The hydra was now aware of me, so I forced myself to get up. The monster's heads tried to shoot acid at me, but due to my extreme speed, I was able to escape its acid.

The couple, who were now awaken from their stupor, now got up. The girl said something to the boy, who nodded, and ran off. Ran off? How was that supposed to help? The girl waved her hands, in a motion that I took as a come. Using my super speed, I ran over.

"You're a demigod I assume?" She asked

"Well I'm the one who used spider webs to tie its legs up," I joked

"Do you think you could cover it's mouths with spider webs then?"

"Probably, but I run into the risk of blacking out. But yes, I can."

I raised my arm, and summoned spider webs, to cover the hydra's mouths. Afterwards, I heroically put my arms done and bowed. Eh... Well not quite. More like I would've fallen right on my face if the girl hadn't caught me. "Ye gods! Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine..." I mumbled.

The girl rummaged through her bag looking for something. She pulled out this square of something that looked like a lemon square. "Here, eat this." As she ran off to go meet three boys who had just arrived. Her words went through me, and even though I didn't even like lemon anything, I felt the desire to eat it. I recoiled at the taste, expecting it to taste like lemons. I was shocked to realize that it taste more like chocolate cookies, fresh out of the oven, still soft with half melted chocolate taste, and that it made my lingering headache go away. As I was wondering what this miraculous substance was, I didn't even notice what was going on around me.

* * *

Jason's POV

Piper and I were just hanging out in New York, since we were staying in New York for a while with Percy's family. Piper and I had decided to come out and spend some time together, since we hadn't had much time to do so. We had been hanging around the area when we heard some screams, which isn't a good sign. Piper and I looked at each other. I turned to her and said, "That doesn't sound good."

She grinned and pecked me on the lips. "We'd better check it out Sparky." She said. With that she dashed off to the source of the sounds, with me hot on her tracks. When we got to the scene we realized that it was a hydra that was causing the scene. It must have seen us, since all of it's heads turned to us, and spewed acid at us. I dodged, narrowly missing a patch of acid that was sprayed at me.

I don't know who, but someone wrapped spider webs around its legs, making it unable to walk. Piper turned to me, "Go Iris Message Leo and tell him to get here and fast!"

I nodded and ran off. I searched for a gas station that would allow me to make mist. Dang, where's Percy when you need him? I joked in my mind. From the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl push the button of a water fountain, and frown when misty water came out. That must be a mist maker for the gods when they were disguised as mortals! When I looked closely, I noticed that it was not a water fountain. I dashed over, and pushed the button. "O' Goddess, accept my offering." I said. A voice asked me who I wanted to call. "Leo Valdez."

The mist showed me Leo, who was now doing Mario Cart Racing with Percy and Nico. I cleared my throat, but no one noticed. "LEO!" I shouted. He jumped up and looked around.

He relaxed when he noticed that It was only me. "Dude! You interrupted me right when I was about to win! You better have a good reason for this" he said wagging a finger.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Now was not the time. "Leo! Piper and I met an encounter with a hydra, and we need you to come so we can cut off it's heads with out several appearing, which we can do if you light it's head on fire each time I cut one off!"

Leo nodded, "Ok! Nico and I will be there in a minute! Where are you?"

After telling Leo where we were, he nodded and said "We'll see you there! Try and stay alive until then!" and swiped an arm through the mist. A few moments later Nico and Leo appeared next to me, "Where's the hydra-"

I cut him off saying, "Follow me, Piper's on her own against the hydra!" Then I ran off to where the monster was. I turned around to make sure that they were following before running even faster then before, if it was possible. When we got there, the monster's mouths were covered in spider webs, and Piper was nursing someone. When she saw us, she leaped up after giving the person some ambrosia.

"Hey guys! This guy over here,- Oh gods! I forgot to ask him what his name was, but anyways, he summoned webs to trap the monster temporarily, it's up to you guys to defeat the hydra!"

I nodded, "Leo and I are on it!"

I gave her a kiss, which led to Leo saying, "Eww! Cut out the PDA guys! Anyways, Jason, you ready to go?"

I nodded, and we ran into battle together. Working together, we defeated the hydra. We ran back to Piper who was checking on the person.

Peter Parker's POV

Once the guys came back to the girl, I couldn't help but overhear bits of their conversation, which ended up being, "new demigod… claimed….camp..." Wait camp?

I jumped up. "I can't go to camp!" I told them

The stared at me, "Why not?" The girl asked.

"Because I won't fit in. I'm…" I hesitated. "different."

The girl just stared at me, before grinning, "That's what you're worried about?" I nodded. "We're all the same at camp, well more or less. We're all demigods."

I scowled. That wasn't what I meant. "Really?" I frowned. "Well then do any of you go against the," I did air quotes. "Godly laws? You don't. I'm a child of Arachne. Bet you've never seen a demigod child of a monster like her. And if that's not enough, my dad is a son of Athena. ATHENA!" My voice echoed against the walls. They were quiet. "Exactly. I'll never fit in. No matter where I am. I'm better off alone."

"That- that's not what we meant-"

I didn't listen to the rest of what she said. I just ran off. As friendly as they may be, they wanted to bring me to their camp, where I would be 'safe', as my dad had put it. Physically I might be safe there, but mentally, I was safer out here.

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! Don't forget to review, and that all constructive criticism is welcomed! Don't forget that the review button loves you, and you guys can get those very special, in more ways then 1, cookies! And of course, a shoutout, which isn't as good as those cookies are XD Character submission is still open, and if you would like to see your character here, just submit them with this format:**

 **Name:**

 **What are they:**

 **Gender and age:**

 **Some extra details:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Until the next update,**

 **Jesternator**


	6. Chapter 6: Courage

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I went hiking with my parents and friends. Anyways, this chapter is for Becks and Nat, two of my closest friends who have supported me since I started writing this fanfiction, Thanks guys! Also, there's only one shout out for today, which is for Caragor, who followed my story. And here are the replies to your guys' reviews!**

 **Bunearybunny: Thanks! Your comments always make me smile, though they make me wonder if you read the same story that I wrote XD Thanks for submitting your characters! I'll try my best to write your character soon!**

 **64Felicity: Glad you liked it!**

 **Cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer: The day I own PJO is the day that I'm still waiting for. And waiting for. Nor do I own Ashton Calor, who is owned by Cinder Luna!**

* * *

Ashton Calor's POV

"Alright Class!" My classmates among myself kept chattering along. "Class!" She clapped her hands to get the classes attention. My classmates finally gave her some acknowledge, and most were quiet but the jocks in the back kept talking. I felt bad for Mrs. Lin, who was our teacher. Our class, or rather the jocks in our class, were rather hard to control, and it didn't help that Mrs. Lin was this petite little woman, who had a high but not very loud voice. I would do something to help, but I'm don't like attract unwanted attention to myself, since I'm more of a shy introvert. That would probably explain why I wasn't in any of the groups at our school.

Mrs. Lin stood on her chair, which wasn't safe, but I suppose she had to do it to get our, ahem the jocks' attention. "If you don't be quiet, I will personally have you kicked off the football team." The jocks shut up. I think Mrs. Lin was really smart to do that. The last time this happened, she threatened to give them detention. I don't know why, but this didn't scare the jocks. I guess the only thing they care about is their sports.

"ALRIGHT. I have the tests from yesterday that are graded. Aside from a selected few," She paused, looking at me and some other students. "I was not pleased by the results." She pointedly glared at the jocks. "Like I always do, I will announce those with the highest grades." She cleared her throat. "So, we have Ashton, who got 100-"

Did I mention that I hate the way she announces the top scores? Not to brag or anything, but I'm always in the top, and I hate it when everyone stares at me as I get my test. While I awkwardly stood up to collect my test, I heard snickers from the back of the class where the jocks were sitting. "Of course, Ashy the loner gets a 100, what else is new?" Brandon, the lead jock, and official heartbreaker of the girls in our school, and can apparently get any girl in our school, sneered. I just blushed. This was one of the times I wish I could stand up for myself.

"Excuse me?" A girl with curly blonde hair stood up. She had piercing grey eyes that seemed to stare you down. She also had an aura that said, 'Come any closer and I will kick your butt with out breaking a sweat'. "What is wrong with getting good grades. I don't hear your name being announced in the top scores!" She glared. Brandon must not be as smart as I assumed he was because he talked back to her.

"Listen you dumb blonde, I-"

He didn't get to finish because Annabeth sneered, "WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME?!" She practically shouted icily. I could tell the whole blonde topic was a sensitive topic for her. She took a few steps closer to Brandon. I guess Brandon finally saw the aura around her, since he visibly gulp. "I said. What. Did. You-"

A boy who had the same blonde hair and grey eyes as her stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, but it was more in a restraining one then a protective one. He gave her a look, and she gave one back, as if they were communicating through their eyes. Finally she gave Brandon one last glare and sat down.

The was a moment of silence, before Mrs. Lin finally took the silence as her cue to speak up. "Ah. So, next is Malcolm, with 103.5, as he scored the bonus, with just 0.5 left to spare." I mentally smacked myself. How could I have missed the bonus? Oh well, I suppose 100 isn't bad either. Brandon, wisely, did not make a comment. I looked around to see who had beaten me, and to my surprise it was the boy who had calmed the blonde down earlier. He also had an aura like the girl's that I must have missed earlier, since it wasn't as strong. He walked to the front and collected his test.

"And our highest score is Annabeth with 104, the highest score!" She said with a thrill of excitement in her voice. The girl who had stood up on my behalf smirked and sent a glare to the boy as she collected her test.

"Who's the 'dumb blonde' now?" She asked with a triumphant look. I covered my mouth with both my hands and I think I even burst a gut trying to keep myself from laughing, since it would draw unwanted attention to myself, and I really didn't need Brandon at my back now. She made a good point, since Brandon, technically was a blonde, he just dyed his hair brown. He just gaped at her. Then Annabeth promptly turned around and sat down.

Mrs. Lin finished passing out the rest of the class and finished just as the bell rang. Once the bell rang I quickly packed all my stuff up, trying not to make myself to noticeable. This normally worked, as most people just overlooked me. I had study hall next, and I wanted to get to the library so I could study for our test in history tomorrow. Sadly, Brandon and his goons wanted revenge for earlier, which even though I was thankful for it, hadn't been my fault.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Brandon sneered with an ugly smirk on his face. It was at that moment I wished I had Annabeth's confidence.

I sighed, "Can you just leave me alone?" I asked quietly.

"No, I don't think I can loser." He grinned evilly, "We have some unofficial business to finish." I frowned. There was nothing I could do.

Behind me I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. I saw Annabeth and Malcolm laughing about something together. I wasn't sure that they would stick up for me again, but if I could just stall for just a little while longer..

"What business?" I asked innocently.

He smirked, "This." Then he swiftly punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and all my books fell to the ground. He got ready to kick or punch me again. I winced anticipating pain, but I didn't feel any. Instead, I heard groaning next to me. Brandon was on the ground, with the blonde keeping one foot on his back. I could only guess what she had done to him.

She snarled, "Next time it'll be much worse."

A hand was extended to me. I looked up and saw Malcolm, who had my books in his arms. I gratefully took his hand, and he helped pull me up. "Thanks." I said as he handed me my books.

"No problem, are you alright?" He asked concern.

"Yep, thank you for your help, I don't think I could've stood up to him." I replied with a small smile.

"Why not?" A new voice asked. I turned and saw Annabeth had spoken.

"I..I'm not brave like you guys." I said quietly. I saw Annabeth's face expression change. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Here, follow me." She grabbed my wrist and beckoned to Malcolm to follow. She led us to the library and took us to a quiet section with basically no people. Then she looked me in the eyes. "Never say that. Everyone is brave. You have it in you, you just need something to ignite the flames, the passion. Never let anyone bring you down." She said.

Malcolm spoke up, "Especially people like Brandy, they aren't worth it. I know that you're more shy, but that doesn't mean that they can walk over you like that."

I nodded. "Thanks guys, next time Brandon tries to do any thing to me, I'll stand up to him." I said with a newfound passion. "I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Ashton." I stuck out my hand.

Annabeth smiled. "Annabeth, and this is my brother Malcolm."

We spent the rest of the period talking like friends. I got to know more about them. As for studying, I just decided to do that at home later. The bell rang telling me that school had ended. We walked out of the library together. We separated to grab our stuff, before we met at the gate. "See you guys tomorrow!" I told Annabeth and Malcolm.

Malcolm nodded and replied, "See you." But Annabeth gave no reply.

Her eyes were fixated on a point. I followed her gaze and saw it rested on a guy with raven black hair like mine and green eyes like mine, though his were more like the ocean then mine. Stacy, a girl in our grade who had black hair and blue eyes, and not to much makeup was talking to him. Stacy was actually rather nice, and I had talked to her a few times. I could also see Jayne, another girl, except she wasn't nice at all, eyeing Percy, and walked over with her gaggle, is that what you'd call them? Of cronies. It was as if Crabbe and Goyle had been cloned as makeup girls. As for the guy, he looked really uncomfortable, and unsure what to do with all those girls flirting with him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, though there was a glimmer of light in her eyes that sparkled. "Seaweed brain," She muttered under her breathe before she ran a big loop until she was behind Percy. I watched her as she pushed through the crowd of girls who were all around the guy. She put her hands over the guys face and said, "Guess who Seaweed Brain?!"

The guy spun around faster then I thought was possible, "Wisegirl!" He shouted, and even from where I was standing I could feel the happiness and love her held for her as he bent down to kiss her. Jayne scoffed and just stomped off.

Ha! Serves her right. As for Annabeth, she and Percy were still staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to everyone else, who were staring at them. I was so busy staring at them, I hadn't noticed that Malcolm had walked up to them. He coughed, "Hi Percy."

"Hey Malcolm! You guys ready to go to camp? I have Mrs. O'-" Annabeth smacked his arm, and he seemed to get a message, "I have Mrs. O' Keers, my faithful car that's been with me for years now waiting!" He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, which were full of love. "Seaweed brain."

"At least I'm you're seaweed brain." He responded cheekily.

Annabeth grinned, "At least you're my seaweed brain." She agreed before going on her tiptoes for another kiss.

I may not have known Annabeth, Malcolm, and the boy, but I could tell that they were close, at least the boy and Annabeth had been, like they had been together through everything together, and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

 **And I'll be ending the day with a little bit of Percabeth! My school starts tomorrow, so I like I said, I won't be able to post every few days, and I'll probably be posting every Saturday. Don't forget, all constructive criticism is welcomed, so if you have any advice… Also, if you'd like to see your character, or characters in a future story, just submit them through this format**

 **Name:**

 **What are they:**

 **Gender and age:**

 **Some extra details:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **Also, if you follow, favorite, or review my story, you'll get a shout out! Thanks so much guys!**

 **Till' next time! ~Jesternator**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Opportunity

**Hi guys! Sorry for not being able to update sooner. My school just started and I've been pretty busy with that. The good news is that I got into my first choice elective. Lol anyways, thanks to you guys for sticking with me. This chapter is dedicated for** **64Felicity and Bunearybunny.** **Thank you guys so much for your reviews that you leave every chapter. You guys are the best! :D**

 **Here are the replies to your reviews.**

 **64Felicity: Haha I'm glad you like it!**

 **Bunearybunny: Oops! I'll try to make the genders clearer next time. (XD that sounds weird doesn't it?) Lol maybe… Hopefully my stories are better then what I think they are XD Haha I just had to incorporate Percabeth, which is my OTP! I ship them soooo hard.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but when I do, you guys will be the firsts to know! I also do not own Jilly, who is owned by 64Felicity. I only own the plot.**

 **Also, before we begin: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN!**

* * *

Jilly Grace Feedgal's POV

"And CUT!" All of the actors, including me, ended the scene. "Good work guys!" Mr. Shmokes, our director told us. We started gathering all the props and putting them back into the buckets where they came from.

We were interrupted by the sound of the auditorium's doors being opened. Mr. Smokes clapped his hands to get our attention. "Guys, take a quick break! Mr. Smeal has an announcement.

We paused in action, like a bunch of deer in the headlights, waiting to hear what our principal would say. "Alrighty! So guys, as you all know, every year we have our annual raffle to raise money for the orphans." He paused as he waited for us to nod. "This year, we have a special prize given to us from someone that all of you must know." He paused yet again, to leave us in suspense, because who doesn't love a little bit of drama?! "Mr. McLean has generously offered a backstage pass to the winner of our raffle-"

Now I would like to say that I was very civil and just nodded like the rest of the people. But I can't. My best friend Stacy and I freaked, or rather Stacy stood there laughing at me while I freaked. Close enough. Mr. Smeal gave us the evil eye. "Oops." I smiled meekly. "Sorry?"

The principal just sighed, but I could tell that he was hiding a smile. "Well, anyways, you know how it works. There will be a raffle table where you can buy your raffle tickets and put them in the box. Have a good day!" With his ended speech he waved good bye and left the auditorium. Everyone else was back to putting the props away, but I was still in complete fangirl freak out mode. Tristan Mclean was my favorite actor, and he's the one who inspired me to become an actor. I had to win this!

When my friend and I got to lunch, I could see the raffle booth. For some reason it was empty? I mean I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only Mr. Mclean fan… Oh well, a better chance of wining for me! "Hey Stacy, do you mind if I-"

"Well who do we have here?" Leona, the meanest richest girl in Almill High asked, in a sneer. "You aren't going to buy the raffle tickets are you. Well guess what? You aren't. I'm going to win that backstage pass. And you aren't going to stop me." She sneered at me.

By now I was fully aware that the entire school's eyes were on us, which was fine with me of course, because being an actor, I was used to having the attention on me. But this would work as an advantage to me. I could finally fulfill the dreams of the entire student body. Everyone was waiting for the day that Leona would be brought down. "Oh ya?" I asked with a smirk. "Watch me." Then I shoved Leona on her royal little butt and marched up to the raffle table. I could hear Leona go 'oomph' and the entire student body population cheering.

As I bought about 20 tickets for two dollars each, I heard Leona swear under her breath as she stormed out. "This isn't over Feedgal." I shrugged. Let her try.

"Jilly that was amazing!" Stacy said. "But now you've got to win, or else Leona will be having the last laugh. All of us," She gestured at a group that was standing behind her, "Will donate our money so that you can win and finally put Leona down to where she belongs."

I grinned. "Ok! I have an idea."

* * *

One week later

* * *

Jilly's POV

I have been working odd jobs in and out all day. This would include babysitting, dog walking, and mowing the lawn. I was able to buy about 150 tickets, and hopefully that will be enough. No doubt that Leona will be buying lots of tickets.

Leona's POV

OH! I am so mad right now! Daddy would only let me by 100 tickets! He says its time for me to 'get a job'. Excuse me? A job, would make my nails dirty! I am not going to stoop down as low as that filthy rat Jilly. Ugh! If I don't win it will be all daddy's fault.

Jilly's POV

The principal clapped his hands during lunch to get our attention. "Alright guys! We will now be choosing to see who won the raffle!" The whole room waited in anticipation. He slowly pulled out a slip of paper. "JILLY!"

Oh my gosh! I won! I get to meet Mr. Mclean this weekend! Oh my gosh! The whole room cheered, and Stacy gave me a hug. "Nice job!" She told me.

The principal walked up to me and handed me a ticket. "Here's your backstage pass for Mr. Mclean's new musical."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you soo much!" I nearly shouted. If not for the fact that Stacy had given me another hug, I might've jumped up and given the principal himself a hug.

As I held my proudly earned ticket in my hand, I was thinking of all the outfits I could possibly wear.

Leona's POV

UGH! This is all daddy's fault! Ugh! If he had given me more money, I could've beaten that Jill girl! UGH! And this was a once in a lifetime backstage pass! When I get home, daddy's going to be in SOOO much trouble! I can't' even- Ugh.

As soon as the principal announced that I, Leona, was not the winner, I had stormed off angrily to the girl's bathroom, with my posse following. All of those other brats were cheering as Jilla, or whatever the imbecile's name was, won the prize. Ugh, I doubt they even noticed that I didn't win. Humph.

As I sat sobbing over the sink, one of my newer recruits spoke up. "Um, Leona?"

"What do you want?!" I snapped at her,

"You know, there is a way you could get the backstage passes."

I perked up immediately. I grabbed her t-shirt. "What is it? I demand that you tell me."

She gulped. "Well, um..." She went on to say her plan. When she finished, I freaked. It was a brilliant plan!

"Oh my gosh! You are brilliant, you are now my new second in command, uh, what's your name?"

"Sara." She replied beaming.

"Alright then Sara! Now let's get this plan started."

* * *

Jilly's POV

It was finally the day. It was the Saturday of which I would get to meet my role model. 'What to wear? What to wear?' I thought to myself. I skipped through my wardrobe, looking for the perfect outfit. I finally pulled out a cute shirt with matching jeans.

I beamed. Perfect! I was ready to meet Mr. Mclean!

* * *

Leona's POV

Me, my coleader, and the rest of my posse had been working all week on our plan. It was finally perfected and we had practiced our lines at least a hundred times. We, I mean, I was ready to get MY ticket!

* * *

Jilly's POV

My mom dropped me off at the theatre, where my backstage tour would take place. "Bye mom!"

"Bye honey! Have fun!"

I waved goodbye to my mom and started walking towards a guard. Then, some one crashed into me hard. My backpack fell to the ground, scattering all my belongings. "Ouch!" I said.

The girl stood up. "Oh my gosh, I am soo sorry, here let me help you pick up your stuff!" Together we picked up my stuff, and I thanked her. "Well, I better be on my way now!" She told me before skipping off.

I shrugged and made my way to the guard. "Hi! I have a backstage pass for Mr. Mclean. Where can I enter."

"You can enter here, or through the other door on the right. But since you're here, I can let you in if you have your ticket."

I nodded. Then I rummaged through my backpack for my ticket. But it was gone. But I knew that I had put it in there. I had checked twice. Wait. The girl. She had to have took it. I smiled apologetically at the guard, and then ran off.

I looked around looking for the girl who had taken my ticket. I spotted her in just a matter of seconds, because of the conspicuous bright clothes she was wearing. But instead of running after her, I decided to stay back and see why she had taken my ticket.

As my eyes followed her, I saw her dash up to a girl wearing very revealing disgusting clothes. As she turned to take the ticket from the girl, I saw who she was.

Leona.

Of course she would take my ticket! For once in her life she doesn't have what she wants. But if she's going to play dirty, then so am I!

* * *

Leona's POV

I had dressed in my loveliest clothes for my meeting with Mr. Mclean. I was so ready to go meet him. I heard that he had a daughter, who surely would want to be friends with me, so I had to dress my best if I wanted to fit in.

Anyways, my heart lit up as I felt someone tap my back. It had to have been Sara. I turned and grabbed the ticket out of her hand. "Ugh, did you have to wear such bright colors you dolt!" I scolded.

She looked down. "Sorry," She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Then I sashayed up to the security guard. "Hi, I'm Jilly Feedgal, and I'm here for my backstage meeting with Mr. Mclean."

The security guard, who was obviously new on the job nodded, and let me in. Ha! And I was worrying that our plan wasn't going to work.

* * *

Jilly's POV

I remembered that the other security guard had said that there was another place to enter with a backstage pass. Because of my obsessive reading about Mr. Mclean, I knew that he had a daughter around my age. So, my plan was that I would pretend to be her, and the other security guard would let me in. My only flaw was that, if the security had met the real daughter of Tristan Mclean, my plan wouldn't work, and that if he didn't buy the bait.

Oh well, I would have to put my acting skills to their best. I casually walked up to the security guard. "Hi, it's Piper, I need to talk to my dad. Can you let me in?" I asked sweetly.

The security guard must have been new, or he had never seen Piper McLean, because he just smiled and said, "Sure thing Miss. You know, there was another young lady, I think her name was Jilly Feedgal, and she said that she was going was here for her meeting with your dad. Maybe you'd become friends.

I gritted my teeth. Oh that no-good-backstabbing thief! I gave the security guard a tight smile. "Maybe."

Then I walked past the gate. I could see the fake me, AKA Leona in the distance. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and ran after her. When I caught up to her, I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her hair back. "OUCH!" She screeched. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

I glared at her, "You stole my backstage pass."

She smirked when she realized that I had figured out. "That's right."

I slapped her. She glared and slapped me back. Just as we were about to get into a full blown fight in which I would have beaten her up in, a voice spoke. "Stop."

For some reason, I felt complied to stop, as if every muscle in my body wanted to stop, even though my mind still wanted to fight Leona. I don't know what magic that the person did, but it must have applied to Leona too, because I saw her stop. We both glared at each other and turned around.

When I saw the figure that had stopped us from fighting, every ounce of anger in my system dissipated. It was Piper McLean. THE Piper McLean. I refrained from freaking out because it probably would not be the best choice to do in this situation.

"Why were you fighting. Tell the truth." She pointed at Leona. "You first." Leona smirked at me. Shoot. Now she would make me seem like I was the bad guy. I stood no chance.

"Well you see," She said, her voice dripping in artificial sweetener. (Get it? Because the sweetness in her voice was fake? Sorry, I'm too punny sometimes.) "I had my friend steal Jilly's backstage pass-"She clamped her hands over her mouth. Her face was horrified.

"Go on." Piper said. I grinned. I had always admired and loved Piper, but now, I REALLY loved her.

"My friend gave me the pass and I pretended to be Jilly and the security guard let me in, and then I felt someone yank my hair and I turned around and saw that it was Jilly and then she slapped me and then I slapped her back. Then you stepped in."

Leona's facial expression was priceless. "Now you tell me your side of the story, and don't lie."

"Well, our school held a raffle for the backstage pass. I worked hard, working double jobs to raise money to buy raffle tickets. And by luck, I won. On my way in, someone crashed into me, and they offered to help me pick up my stuff. I accepted their help. When I got all my stuff, she said good bye and walked off. I went up to the security guard, I saw that my ticket was missing and realized that she must have stole my ticket, so I followed her. It was easy because she wore such bright clothing," At this Leona swore under her breath. "And I saw her hand Leona the ticket. And then I pretended to be you." I blushed. "Sorry about that, I just needed to get in so that I could get my backstage pass in."

She tried to hold back a smile. "Go on."

"As soon as the security guard let me in, I saw Leona. So, I ran after her. When I caught up to her, I yanked her hair back, and slapped her. Then she slapped me. It probably would have grown into a full sized fight if you had not stepped in." I said kind of sheepishly.

The girl nodded. "I see." Then she turned and called "Security!"

A big buff man walked up. "You called?"

She smiled. "Yep! Can you please escort this imposter outside?" She asked sweetly and casually as if she handled this type of drama everyday.

He nodded. Taking Leona by the arm, he hauled her outside, with her screaming and shaking every step of the way.

I smiled. "Hi! I'm the real Jilly! You're Piper aren't you?"

The girl smiled back and nodded, "Yep, so you're the winner of the raffle?"

"Yep,"

"Then if course I'm sure that you can't wait for the meeting with my dad." I nodded. "Well then, I'll can take you to him now if you want?"

I grinned. "Thank you so much, it means so much to me. You and your dad are my biggest heroes and I look up to both of you."

She cocked and eyebrow at me. "How come?" She asked, but in a way that sounded like she was asking because she genuinely couldn't believe that she was a role model for anyone, not because she wanted the praise.

I stared at her, then burst out laughing. "You're kidding?"

When I realized that she was being seriously I said, "Well, you're so confident, and are able to hold your head high, not letting anyone get to you, not in a way that seems like they aren't as good as you, but more like you've been through worse, and that they are nothing compared to that."

When I paused to take a breath, I could've sworn I heard her mumble, "much worse."

But I shrugged it off. "As for your dad, I actually want to be an actor when I grow up. I spend all my free time acting and practicing, and I want to be just like your dad when I grow up, and maybe get some tips from him."

The girl smiled. "From I can tell Jilly, you're a wonderful person. Don't let anyone pull you down. You will become the actor that you want to be. You are what you believe you are. Whatever you do, never let the haters, pull you down. People like Leona? They're jealous of you, and want to be you. Don't let them pull you below their level. Now, you ready to go meet my dad?"

I grinned and nodded. "I can't wait!"

As I walked down the hall with Piper, we talked and we laughed. She gave me lots of advice that I know will be really helpful, and will allow me to be able to stand tall. I won't be able to have as much confidence as her, but it'll be close.

As for meeting Tristan McLean, well, it couldn't have gone any better. Some celebrities are just dead rotten, but Mr. McLean was super nice. He gave me pointers on how to be a better actor, and even gave me his life story on how he became an actor.

* * *

~5 years Later

* * *

Oh my gosh, I just starred in my newest movie, _The Lady In Waiting._ I totally rocked my role as Cassandra, the main character. After the fateful meeting with Mr. McLean and Piper, I decided to follow their advice.

When I graduated, my teacher was able to send one student to a special acting school, where are the stars are trained. I was chosen and trained hard every day. When the opportunity arrived, I was able to star as Cassandra.

At the movie première, I stood on the red carpet, with all the paparazzi taking photos of me. I was just about to walk into the theatre, when I saw a familiar brunette who was holding an adorable baby boy. I grinned, and excused myself from all the Paparazzi.

"Piper!"

"Jilly! Congrats on your movie!"

"Thanks! Congrats on your baby!" I told her. The baby she was holding had the most adorable wispy blond hair and grey eyes. He didn't look a thing like her though, but maybe he took after his father. "He's so cute."

She laughed, "Oh no, this isn't my baby, this is my godson. His name is Luke Charles Jackson. I was supposed to be babysitting for his parents, but I heard about your première, so I just had to go! And so I brought this little guy along."

A deeper voice came from behind. "And these little guys." He said. He was holding the hand of a little girl who had wavy black hair and green eyes, and looked around 5. The other hand was being held by a little boy with blond hair and green eyes, but had grey flecks in his eyes. "Hi, I'm Jason, Piper's husband." He gave me his hand for me to shake.

"Hi!" I said shaking his hand, "I would love to stay and talk, but the director has requested all the actors to be ready for the meet and greet by 8, and it's 7:59 so I better be going! I'll talk to you later!" I said as I waved goodbye.

I was so glad I had got to meet Piper and her dad. I don't know what magic she used, but if she hadn't, and Leona had lied and gotten away with it, I don't know what might have happened. To this day, I always thank the fates, or whatever let me meet Piper and her dad that day.

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! Thank you guys soo much for reading, and to all you wonderful people who have been with me since the start! (::) (::) Cookies for you!**

 **By the way, you can still submit characters, and the sooner you submit them, the sooner you'll see them!**

* * *

 **Also: Please check out my newest poll on who you would like to see in my stories! Thanks you guys so much!**

* * *

 **Until Next Week!**

 **~Jesternator**


	8. Chapter 8: Edmee

**Hey Guys! I've joined my school's writer's club, so I might, (key word: MIGHT) be able to get these updates up sooner. Also, thanks so much for all of you guys for helping me reach 2,360 views! It's so cool seeing where all of you guys are from! Some shoutouts (and cookies) go to: Bunearybunny for the favorite on my story and for following my story! (::) (::) Also to: Bunearybunny, 64Felicity, and Bookworm101 for reviewing! Cookies for you guys too!**

 **The responses to your reviews:**

 **Bunearybunny: No problem! That's really lucky/cool that you still have school! Haha it's like #jealous. I'm so glad that you think my chapters are getting better! Thanks so much for sticking with this story since the beginning! I'll get to your character when I can!**

 **64Felicity: Haha thanks so much! No problem! Ashton was a pretty fun character to write!**

 **Bookworm101: Aww! Thanks! I'm glad that you like the chapters! I'll try to upload as soon as I can!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (*cue sad face*** **) or the fabulous Edmee, who is owned by Slone13 (*cue sad face*** **) But I do own this plot! (*cue happy face*** **)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Edmee "Eddie" Rhys's POV

We were all working on our homework during study hall, well most of us. My friend Emma was telling me a story, and I was just nodding a long.

"So the other day I was walking down the street with a sandwich," She paused, which told me that this was my cue to nod. "And then this pack of dogs starts chasing me!"

I stared at her with my left eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Well, no… But it would make a good story plot!" She said sheepishly. Emma's a writer, and so she's always telling me story plots that would work, so a lot of the times she told a story, you had to ask if it was a real story, or a story plot.

"Anything happening in your life?" She asked me.

Before I could answer, the principal walked in. We, well I jumped when I heard the door squeak. Demigod reflexes. "Attention all students!" The principal announced, getting our attention. "We will be having a lock in tonight. For those of you who would be interested in coming, please sign your name on this sheet." To add emphasize he waved the sheet around, before setting it down on the table. "Have a good day!" He told us before leaving.

"Oh my gosh, Eddie, we should totally go!" Emma said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. It's not happening."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Ha! You said yes!"

"Well you tricked me and I'm not going."

"Why not?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't want to. Sounds boring."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? For me?" She asked in a way that made me think that she was begging.

I sighed. "Alright-"

"Yay! Thanks so much! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Maybe."

The bell rang, interrupting our conversation. "See ya later Eddie! I'll put our names on the forms!"

"Alright. See you!" I called back.

I walked to my locker and dumped my books inside of it. I stuffed the things that I needed into my backpack and I was on my way. As soon as I was off school property, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of gum and put it into my mouth. Ah, perfection as I know it. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black skinny jeans and started on my way home.

To get on the path that would take me to my house, I would have to pass those who they called the 'Queen Bees.' They were essentially the ones who apparently ruled the school. Not wanting to get involved in any unnecessary drama, I pulled my hoodie over my head and been my head down. Yet another reason why I love to wear black. The main reason I like to wear black is because I like to wear dull colored clothing that makes me seem incognito.

And success! They didn't notice me, which is something they normally do. I went on with my way, kicking the occasional pebble that was on the street. When I noticed that the road seemed like it was in a better condition and made out of a better quality, I looked up. It was what everyone called the rich person's area, where only the richest people can live. How I would love to live in a home like this!

I could stand gawking at the huge mansions in the rich person's area, but if I was going to pack for the lock in tonight and be able to go to work, then I would have to hurry back. Turning back towards the path that would take me to my path, I started walking again, although it was at a faster pace then before.

* * *

I didn't raise my head until I saw that I had reached the familiar old, worn out roads that I had pretty much grown up in. I looked up and sighed. 'Here's my mansion.' I thought to myself. My father and I lived in this cheap apartment in a not so great area of the town. Ever since my step mother left him, he had become an alcoholic, and spent all of his money gambling. Because of this, I had learned to fend for myself over the years. Once I complete high school, I'm not going to go to college. I mean look at my dad. He went to college and look how he turned out. No, I'm going to move out and get my own little place.

I took a deep breath before I unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and was about to call out to my dad, before I noticed that my dad was passed out on the dirty floor that was littered with garbage and food remains. I would have to clean that later. I took a blanket off the couch and gently draped it over him.

Then I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my old duffle bag, and started throwing in 'school appropriate' clothes into my duffle bag. I would have to hurry to get out of the house before my dad's hangover started. Once my dad's hangover started he was like an uncontrollable destructive force. He would hit and throw things, and is one thing that I've learned over the years, it would be that once her dad's hangover started, she would want to get the heck out of there.

"OW!" I could hear my dad cursing as he woke up. If it was even possible to pack any faster, I would have packed at that speed. I threw in a toothbrush and some other necessities, as well as some things that were nearest to me. Hey, I was packing as fast as I could! I had to escape my dad or else the ends wouldn't be good!

Deciding that it was too risky to go out through the front door, especially because I could hear the faint sound of things breaking, I chose to go out the window. I threw my bag out the window. Then, as I lowered one foot out of the frame I heard an enraged shout, "EDMEE!" I heard loud thundering footsteps that could only mean one thing.

I quickly kicked my other leg over the window sill. I was currently dangling from the air. I could hear my dad's food steps coming nearer and nearer. I was so desperate that I let go of my left hand and moved my fingers to below the window sill, so that from the inside my dad would not be able to see my hand. I then moved my right hand to the same position. At that moment my door was slammed open. I prayed to my mother Hecate. Then in one burst of faith. I leaped off the wall.

Luckily, I lived on the first floor so I was fine. Unluckily, I landed nosily. I heard my dad's footsteps stop, and turn. I cursed myself as grabbed my duffle bag as I dived underneath the dumpster. I could hear my heart beating as I tried to make sure that my dad would not be able to see me. After waiting for about a minute, I checked my watch to see what time it was.3:58. I mentally cursed myself again.  
I had two minutes before my job started. I would have to run for it. Grabbing my duffle bag, I crawled out from under the dumpster, and then ran for it.

When I got to my job, I was one minute late, which was pretty good considering that my house wasn't very close to the book store, but I guess my boss didn't agree because she just pursed her lips and frowned. "Well, go along now. Go tidy the book shelves."

I nodded and headed off to the children's area for the books, because it was normally the messiest room as all the little kids always took books out and didn't put them back.

After putting the last book in place I checked my watch. I had 30 more minutes before my shift ended. Not wanting to annoy my boss anymore, I decided to go to the nearest book section which happened to be the animal section.

As I walked in, I noticed that there was a couple inside. The girl was shorter than the guy and had really curly brown hair and these unique golden eyes. The guy appeared to be Asian and had black hair and brown eyes. They were talking about something and pointed to a book. The girl laughed and pecked the boy on the cheek. I cleared my throat. "Um... Sorry, was I interrupting something...?" I asked, although I was grinning on the inside. I loved making people feel a bit uncomfortable, especially people who think that they're better then everyone else.

The girl and guy blushed, "Oh… um... We'll just be on our way now." The girl stammered before grabbing her boyfriend by the hand and leading him out the door. Still laughing to myself, I looked through the pile of books that was on the floor and sighed.

As soon as I finished reordering the books, the clock chimed, telling me that my shift was over. Hailey, the girl who took the shift after me arrived thirty seconds later. "Here you go." I said as I handed her the keys.

"Thanks."

Before going I went into the staff lounge where there was a calendar that told us when we would get our next paycheck. Our boss was tired of us asking her when she would pay us, so she created this chart so we could check for ourselves. Often times we would have to remind her to pay us, because she often forgot. Frankly, I don't know if this is on accident or on purpose.

I checked the calendar and noticed that it was my payday! I walked out of the staff lounger and knocked on the door of my boss's room. "Come in." She said in an annoyed tune.

"Um hi, it's my paycheck today." I told her.

Grumbling she pulled a notebook out of her desk and checked it. "Ray…, Reid, …Rhys!" She frowned as she reluctantly pulled a wad of cash out of the drawer and gave it to me.

She gave me too much, and being the reputable person that I am, tried to tell her. "You-"

She waved me off. "Just take the dang money and go!" She basically yelled.

"and a goodbye to you to." I mumbled underneath my breath.

I grabbed my duffle bag. As soon as I was outside the door, I checked what time it was. My watch read 5:02. The lock in started at 6:00, so I decided to go to the thrift store to pick out some new clothes. The thrift store was about a 10 minute walk from here, but was on the path to school.

Stuffing the money in my duffle bag, I slung the bag over my arm and started on my way to the thrift store.

* * *

Once I got to the thrift store, I took a basket from the front desk, and walked over to the young adult section, and then from there walked to the young adult female section. I walked over to the rack that had the sign, 50% off. What were somethings that I could need?

I remembered that my old jacket was getting old and small and that I needed a new one. There were two jackets on the rack that were my size, and weren't bright colors. One was a pale brown jacket that had a trim around it that might attract attention. The other was a black hoodie that looked almost identical to my old one. The only difference was that this one was a gap hoodie, so it was more expensive.

'I really want that hoodie, but it's ten dollars, which is 4 more then the other one…' I sighed. As much as I liked that hoodie I didn't have enough to buy it.

As I put the hoodie I remembered how my boss had given me the extra money! 'Yes!' I grinned to myself as I grabbed the black hoodie off the rack while I put the brown jacket back on the rack.

I grinned to myself in delight. Time to see what else I could get with my little bonus.

With my bonus, I was able to get some awesome new shirts and a new beanie! I guess that bonus wasn't just a little one. Eh, I mean, at least I tried to tell my boss, well more like a monster from Tartarus, but she didn't listen to me so I can't do anything about it!

I walked up to the cashier and handed her the clothes that I was planning on buying. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you seriously going to buy these?"

I frowned at her. "Yes."

"They are like all black."

"Thank you Miss. Obvious. I wasn't aware." I said sarcastically.

She stared at me with narrowed eyes as if she was trying to find a chink in my 'armor'. "These are all from the 50% pile Miss. Oh so mighty."

"Brave words from the one who's working for a thrift store."

"These-"

"Can you just do you freaking job and scan these clothes?" I interrupted her.

She glared at me. Then she roughly grabbed a shirt and scanned it. I grabbed the shirt from her. "You know what?" I said raising my voice at her. "If you aren't going to do your job well, then why the heck are you even working here? If you don't want to scan these clothes, then don't. I'll find someone else to."

With that I grabbed the clothes and marched over to the next counter that was open, leaving the girl with her mouth agape. "Close your mouth. You're going to attract flies." I called back to her.

When I got the the counter the lady stared at me. "Can you please scan my clothes? I'm in a hurry." I said, and I honestly was! The school's lock in started in like 11 minutes, and if I left now, I would be able to make it just in time with a minute to spare.

The lady nodded, and began scanning the clothes. When she finished she whispered to me, "Nice job on roasting Melonie there, she really deserved it. She's the boss's daughter so she acts as bad as she wants but no one can do anything about."

I grinned. "I'm glad to be of service." I grabbed the clothes and stuffed them in my duffle bag. When I walked out of the store I checked my watch. 9 minutes. I would make it on time, but I wouldn't be able to walk slow, and there could not be anyone that stopped me.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me, and pulled the hood over my head, and started walking down my path to school.

* * *

I got to school just on time. I wasn't stopped by anyone, only by a few dogs who decided to run in front of me. When I got to the school, I saw Mr. Jones, our principal, was standing by the door. Probably to let the students in.

When I walked up to him he looked down at his paper. "Rhys is it?" He asked me.

I cringed and nodded. Just hearing my last name reminded me of my father. He checked my name off the list. "The girls will be sleeping in the east classrooms, and you may choose to sleep in any of those classrooms, but just so you know, Miss. Lock requested you to stay in the music room. I told her that I would pass the message along, but only you could decide where you wanted to stay."

I nodded, that was such an Emma thing to do. I sighed to myself. "Thanks Mr. Jones."

He nodded, before he began checking off the other students who had just come. I walked down the hallway to the music room. There were some girls already there, and I looked around for Emma. As I looked around I heard something yell, "BOO!"

In a split second, I had jumped, turned and had Emma on the floor with my knee to her neck. "Oww…." Moaned.

"Sorry, I thought you were a mon-, I thought you were a queen bee, and my kung fu instincts kicked in." I lied through my teeth as I helped her up.

"It's fine, besides it will make a good story!" She dusted dust that I couldn't see off her clothes before grabbing my arm. "Come on, I want to show you the gym layout!"

I had nothing better to do so I followed her to the gym. The gym was huge, and the lights were turned off, except for a giant disco ball that was hanging from the ceiling. There were people dancing and singing and laughing- basically just having fun.

"See, isn't it amazing?" She asked me.

I nodded. I was about to say something as someone tapped Emma on the shoulder. "Hey Emma." A guy who I didn't know said to Emma.

Emma blushed and said, "Hey Trent." Ah, so this must be the guy that I heard Emma mention. She seemed to really like him.

The guy rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering, uh... If you'd like to have a dance with me?"

Emma beamed, "I would love to-"

As if she just noticed me she faltered. She looked at me. "She'd love to go!" I told Trent as I pushed her towards him. "Have fun you two!" As the pair walked off, I saw Emma mouth 'Thank you!'.

I shrugged. Since I didn't know anyone else here, I decided to go to the snack bar, which was huge! I grabbed a plate, and loaded it with all sorts of goodies. Just as I was walking to the bleachers, I accidentally walked into someone. We both fell over, and the food landed on us. Luckily, it was all dry foods.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" The girl said as she stood up.

I grinned. "It's fine, I'm Edmee, but everyone calls me Eddie."

"Elizabeth." She grinned as she stuck her hand out. I took it and shook it.

"Hey, do you want to go sit over there on the bleachers? I've got nothing better to do-"

I was interrupted by a guy, who tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey gorgeous, there's some empty classrooms over there-"

I glared at him. Who did he think he was? First he interrupted me, second he tries to hit on me, and it's in a perverted way! "Excuse me?! NO! You desperate little pervert. I'll tell you, I'm not some doll for you to decided liking and them dumping after wards! Nope, nada, not happening! You want some Barbie dolls that don't mind? Well then, why don't you go ask the queen bees?" With that his face had gone from smirking to pale white in seconds. When I finished talking, I thought he would have learned his lesson, but apparently not.

He grabbed me arm and tried to kiss me, but I turned ducked, and he missed. Long story short. I slapped him. Hard. Oh, and just for good measure I kicked him in 'the spot'. And glared at him. "Do anything like that again, and I'll put you in the hospital for weeks."

The guy didn't response, seeing as he was still doubled over in pain. I grinned sheepishly at Elizabeth. Great. The one new friend I make is going to think I'm crazy. "Sorry about that, I just can't stand guys who think that love is just some sort of game."

Elizabeth just grinned wider. "Sorry? Eddie, that was amazing! I would've stepped in, but it looked like you were doing just fine on your own." She said as she gestured to the boy. "Now I know why Lady Artemis wanted me to come here looking for a new possible recruit! She had to have been referring to you!"

I stared at her, "Lady Artemis asked me to join the Hunters of Artemis."

"Oh, I forgot to do the classic intro. Eddie, what do you know about the Greek gods-"

"I know about the Greek gods, I'm a daughter of Hecate, now going back to the whole Hunters of Artemis invitation?"

She blushed, "Oh. Well, what would you say to being immortal and being able to hunt with us?"

I grinned. This was an amazing opportunity, plus I wouldn't have to deal with my stepdad, monster of a boss, or school anymore! "Sure!"

She grinned, "Come on! The rest of the hunters will be super excited to meet you!"

* * *

After I was pledged into the Hunters by Artemis, Elizabeth took me to get my equipment. I had already picked out a bow and arrow when she took me to go see the clothes. "We're going to be going to Russia for our next hunt, so will you'll want one of these." She handed me a silver parka.

I nodded. I couldn't complain. My life had changed dramatically and it was for the better. I probably wouldn't see Emma again, but if I did, I would have to thank her for making me go to the lock it.

"I've just got one question."

"Shoot!" Elizabeth said.

I nocked an arrow in my new bow. She sighed, but I could tell she thought it was funny. "I meant with the question." She said.

"Well, about the jacket…"

"Yes? Is it too big?" She asked.

"Well, no…"

"Then what is it?"

"Can I get it in black?"

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! And there was a little bit of Frazel in there too! I hope you guys liked that, and don't forget that the review button loves you! Also, if you want to be able to know when I have a new chapter up, don't hesitate to follow this story! If you'd like to see your own amazing character(s) in this story, then all you have to do is submit them in format by a review or a pm if you'd prefer!**

 **Name:**

 **What are they:**

 **Gender and age:**

 **Some extra details:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **Thanks guys! I'll see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sports Day

**Hey Guys! Sorry for updating late, I've decided to write two stories at once, so that's why I won't be updating this one as often. Also, when I update it will often be on Wednesdays or Thursday as that is when I have Writer's Club. Also, if you love reading my story so far, and have time, go check out my other story _The Party That Became A Quest_ , it would be so awesome if some of you could check out my second story! Anyways, thanks to ****HappyValdez19 for favoriting and following my story! Also thanks to Bunearybunny, 64Felicity, and IloveRobin1822 for reviewing, cookies for all of you! (::) (::)**

 **Buneary Bunny: Thanks so much! Yup! I thought it would be nice to add in Frazel since they're just so cute together! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews, they always make me smile! :)**

 **IloveRobin1822: Oh my gosh, that's an amaZhang idea! That would be so cool! Do you mind if i use that idea? :D**

 **64Felicity: ^-^ I'm glad you liked it! Haha no prob, it made my day XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Shannon, Jarrod, or Leitita, (Though I kind of based her off myself,) who are owned by a Guest, (You know who you are ^^) or the 'Flappy Chicken' move that Letita does. That move is owned by my friends who gave it the nickname after seeing myself do it, as I do that whenever I get really excited XD Like I said, Letita is kind of based off me XD Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Shannon's POV

It was basically one of those normal days that pass and go and come again that you pay no heed to, and don't really remember. I basically just woke up, got dressed in my favorite ripped jeans, jumper, and checked shirt. I also brought a change of clothes for my cheerleading practice.

You're probably thinking that I'm one of those prissy cheerleaders in those ridiculously short skirts. Nope, I don't waste my time on cheerleading on those football games. I'm a level 4 Allstar, even though from the looks of it, you'd never be able to tell.

From the outside, I basically look like your average high school girl. I have long messy light brown hair that has what I've heard other girls call "natural blond highlights", green eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. According to my mom, other girls would get plastic surgery just to look at me.

Anyways, you know that short kid who's shorter then everyone else? That's me. All of my friends are taller then me, but I kind of use it to my advantage because my short height gives me better airtime.

My best friend Leitita is my best friend, and she has an older brother who is, not to sound girly, super really kinda hot okay looking. I even have a ridiculous nickname that everyone in school knows about that came during my last year of middle school!

Anyways, I'm just your ordinary teenager, well, except for the whole level 4 All-star thing, that goes to school, and today was no different from all the other days. The bell had just rung, and it was time for lunch. I went to my locker and put my books and backpack away.

"Hey Shanoon!" A chirpy voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

I grinned, Letitia was always happy- even on the worst of days. "Hey Titi! I'll be ready to go in just a moment!"

"Hurry up slow poke!" She said poking me.

I frowned, I wasn't that slow, she was just early. I shrugged to myself, Letitia can be a bit, hurtful at times, even though she rarely means it. I grabbed my sack lunch out of my locker. "Ready!"

Together we walked over to the cafeteria where Letitia's brother was waiting for us. "Hey Titi, Hey Shanoon."

I grinned a goofy grin, "Hey Ja!"

"Come on Jar-Jar! Shanoon and I are hungry!" Letitia called to us as she flounced off to a seat.

Jarrod scowled. I grinned, "Come on _Jar-Jar!_ " I said emphasizing Letitia's nickname for him, just to annoy him as I knew he hated being called anything but Ja, or Jarrod.

If it was possible, he would have been scowling even harder, "Oh come on you guys, stop ganging up on me! This always happens!" He complained.

Letitia just smiled a million dollar smile, "Just sit down!" She ordered him.

He put his hands up in the air, "Alright, alright!" He sat down.

I opened up my sack lunch and pulled out my sandwich. "You know, you should really get a proper lunch box." A voice said poking my sack lunch.

I swatted Letitia's hand, "Quit poking my lunch."

"You know that those bags are the cause of more pollution and can only be used once-"

She was cut off by Jarrod's hand covering her mouth. "Sorry, but I can't stand to hear that lecture again, besides she was getting a wee-bit obsessive." He grinned sheepishly at me.

"MM-MMMM!" Came a indignant cry that was came from Letitia.

Now I'm no mind reader, but I could tell that she was saying, or trying to say, "NUH-UH!"

I sighed while trying to wipe the smile of my face, "Jarrod, let Letitia talk"

This statement was met by a "Mm hmm!", which could be translated into "Yep!"

He sighed, "Alright…" He dutifully took his hand off Letitia's mouth. As he did, she licked his hand. "Yuck! Titi!" He groaned as he reached for a tissue.

She playfully glared at him through a smile of triumph, "Serves you right!" She said before sticking her tongue out at him.

I grinned, "Knock it off you guys!"

"Well he started it-"

Letitia was interrupted by Kristine, the president of the student council. "Listen up guys!" She yelled, the cafeteria quieted, with the exception of a few whispers. "There's going to be a track and field day this Saturday against our rivals, Goode High. The events will be:" She picked up a slip of paper, "Sword-fighting/fencing, running, long jump, high jump, and others!" She read off the paper. "Come sign up for the activity you want to do! The papers will be up at the front desk where you can sign up!" She announced. "Thank you, we hope to see some of you there!" She sat down after she finished announcing.

"Yes, we will definitely look forward to that! Lunch is dismissed!" The teacher on duty said.

Letitia turned to me, her previous dispute with her brother forgotten, "Shanoon! We should all sign up! I can do running, Jarrod can do-" she paused and looked at her brother expectantly.

"Fencing" He supplied.

"Fencing, and you can do wrestling or something!"

"Titi, she didn't announce wrestling!"

"Don't be silly Shannon! She announce 'and others!' wrestling is included!"

"If you say so." I replied, although I already knew that there wouldn't be a wrestling.

"Come on!" She jumped out of her seat, and grabbed my arm, "Come on Jar-Jar!" She called to him as she dragged me along with her.

He got out of his seat grumbling out her breath about sisters before following us. When we made it to the front desk, there were a few people still signing up, but it seemed as if most of the people had already finished signing up. "Perfect!" Letitia basically squealed as she clapped her hands together, doing what I called her, flappy chicken move.

She picked up the clipboard and started reading off the names of the events, "Fencing/Sword fighting, running, long jump, high jump, arm wrestling, and a soccer game."

"Oh perfect! I can do arm wrestling!" I said, feeling pretty excited, because no one would ever suspect that little ole' me could beat people up.

Letitia smiled at me in a sympathy, "Sorry Shannon, but it looks like all the jocks were here first, there's no more available spots, there's only the two types of jumping, running, and fencing/sword fighting left. Do you want to do any of those instead?"

"It's fine." I said shrugging, "I'll go to support you guys!"

"Okay!" Letitia smiled, "At least you'll be there!" She said as she signed her name under the running spot, and Jarrod's name under the fencing/sword fighting spot.

"Yep." I replied, 'at least I'll be there'. I thought the rest to myself, 'Maybe one of the people on the wrestling team will be sick, and I can sub in for them."

* * *

 **Saturday Morning**

Shannon's POV

So here I was, standing in the busy stands, cheering Letitia on as she was in her 'runner's position', waiting for the man to blow the whistle.

"READY, SET, GO!" The announcer yelled.

And Letitia was off. "GO TITI!" I yelled.

She was in the lead with another girl, who had blonde hair. This was pretty suprising, since Letitia was the fastest girl in our school, and possibly our entire state! They were only running the 200 meter, so Letitia would have to up her game if she was going to win. The other girl must have noticed this, since, she ran even faster, which gave her a lead on Letitia. I was sitting in the stands near the finish line, and the weirdest thing was, while Letitia seemed to be a bit out of breath, this girl seemed refreshed still, like she could run like that all day!

The girl, who I later learned from the announcer, name was Annabeth. She had come in first, while Letitia came in second. I ran over to Letitia, which wasn't at a very fast pace. "Nice job!"

"She was so fast! I was running my fastest, and she beat me and she wasn't even tired!"

Letitia exclaimed, "I have to learn how she did it!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Farley, our gym teacher, asked, "Shannon, you aren't doing any activities are you?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

He sighed a sigh of relief, "You wouldn't mind subbing in for Hermia? She's was on the girls's sword fighting team, and she's sick today."

Letitia nudged me. "Come on Shanoon! Please? Do it for me?" She gave me her version of the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Alright!" I said reluctantly.

"Great! The sword fighting starts in about 3 minutes, and they've called all the sword fighters out onto the field."

"You can do it!" Letitia called out to me as I walked out to the field. I looked around, surveying my competition. Annabeth was there again, and she was probably my biggest competition, if I even got to fight her. I've only done sword fighting a couple times in my life, so I probably won't make it to the top.

"Alright girls, so the swords are over here," The coach pointed to a rack of swords. "You know the drill, no maiming or anything. Here are the competitors for round 1."

She paired us off into pairs. There were about 6 pairs, and I was paired up with this diva girl with obviously dyed blond hair, and painted nails. I walked over to the sword rack and picked a sword off the rack. The girl also picked one of the rack, grimacing as she did. "Eww.. It's so filthy!"

I rolled my eyes. At least I would be in for at least the first round. We got into fighting position, well, into our own version of a fighting position. I chose one near a kick boxing pose, while the girl had absolutely no pose and looked disgusted at the sword. Once the coach blew the whistle, we were able to start fighting, and I basically had the girl disarmed in seconds.

After the first round, which ended pretty quickly, there were about 6 of us left. Once again, the coach began pairing us up, and I prayed that I wouldn't get paired up with Annabeth. That girl as really good!

To my relief, I wasn't paired up with Annabeth, but another girl. She had her black hair tied back in a pony tail, and had some make up on, but at least she wasn't as bad as the other girl. For one thing, she didn't complain as much. She was harder to beat, but I was still able to beat her because she didn't have the correct grip on her sword, so after a hard hit on her sword, her wrist was turned really far, causing her to be disarmed. 'Huh. I made it to the final round. Wow.' I thought to myself

There were three of us left after that round. To no surprise there was Annabeth, who was looking bored, and another girl who had brown hair and no makeup on. She was wearing athletic clothes, and I could tell that she would be a hard opponent. "Alright, Shannon, you'll be fighting against Annabeth first." I nodded, trying to look more confident then I felt. My dad had always told me that if you looked nervous, your opponents would be able to tell.

I got into my 'fighting position', and Annabeth went into hers. The coach blew the whistle, and we were off. We made little movements, waiting for the other to strike. The coach started becoming impatient, so I decided to make the first move. Annabeth blocked it, and we started sparring. I must have been better then the rest of her opponents, because I lasted longer, and Annabeth started going harder on me, until she finally did a disarming technique that I had never seen before.

The coach blew her whistle, and the match was over. "Good job!" Annabeth told me.

I grinned, "Thanks, how did you do that disarming technique?"

"Oh it's pretty easy actually, see?" She showed me how she did it in slow-mo, and it was actually not as hard as I thought it had been.

"That's really cool!"

"I guess." She said.

The coach called her back to fight the other girl. Not to my surprise, Annabeth beat her, coming in first. The coach also called me back up, so I could fight the other girl to see who would come in second, and who would come into third. We both got into a poses, and the coach blew the whistle.

The girl had a different fighting technique then Annabeth's, as she immediately started sparring with me. After a while, I decided to try Annabeth's disarming technique. I don't know how it happened, but it worked! I disarmed the girl, and the coach blew the whistle. "Good job girls!" She told us, handing us a medal. "Now put these on and stand next to Annabeth so I can get a photo!"

Like obedient dogs, we put the medals on and walked over to Annabeth so the coach could take the photo. Afterwards I walked up to the girl. "Nice job!"

She smiled. "Thanks! I'm Kylie."

"Shannon." I said sticking out my hand, she took it, and I knew that I had made a new friend.

* * *

 **Haha sorry for the cheesy ending XD I have no excuse except that I ran out of time but really wanted to get this update up for you guys! Don't forget, if you want to see your own characters up here, you can submit them in this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **Extra details:**

 **Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out my other story, _The Party That Became A Quest_ if you have time! **


	10. Chapter 10: Splish Splash

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been using the little time that I have to write on this story as well as my other story which is called, The Party That Became A Quest, so go check it out if you have time! Anyways, here are your shoutouts! A special thanks to OceanBlueSeaEyes, Stewart1883, , and found-in-tartarus for following my story, and some more thanks to OceanBlueSeaEyes, , and found-in-tartarus for favoriting my story! Thanks to OceanBlueSeaEyes, 64Felicity, and Bunearybunny for reviewing and here are the replies to your reivews!**

 **Bunearybunny: Haha thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^**

 **64Felicity:**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes: Thanks so much for submitting your characters! The waiting list for characters is really low, so you'll be able to see your characters soon!**

 **Cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Splish Splash waterpark (it is a real one, but I've never been there, so if my descriptions are inaccurate… oops!) or Sarini, who is owned by Bunearybunny! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarini's POV

I still remember going up to Earth through the Doors of Death with a bunch of titans. We had specific orders from Mother Gaea on what we were to do. It was totally favoritism though, the titans got all the cool jobs. Even Kelli got a better job than me even though I'M the older empousai. Her task was to go with the other tasks and distract the demigods helping to fight against Mother Gaea. My task? My task was to go and wait on standby.

Even though we were promised by Mother Gaea that we would win, as we had such a promising army. After waiting on 'standby' for weeks, and watching mortals live their daily lives, I realized that we didn't win, or rather, I talked to some other empousai and found out that the war had ended weeks ago.

It was a disappointing way to find out that the war was over, but I found out some useful information. I overhead 'Kelli' telling the other empousai that she found out there would be demigods celebrating a birthday at a waterpark called Splish Splash, and that there were several children of the big three going! So, that's where I've been working on going, secretly of course. Kelli would never let any of us go and get all the attention from attacking a child of the big three, or in this case, children. So, I kind of had to go against the monster's coat of arms rule number 308. No going against any other monsters. I may have stalked Kelli, and then stabbed her CAREFULLY using a celestial bronze dagger that I got after fighting a minor demigod, and sent her back to Tartarus. Maybe.

So now, I was on my way to Splish Splash. I had manipulated the mist to make me look like an innocent mortal so I could ask other mortals on how to get to Splish Splash. I walked over to a green pickup truck that was waiting in front of a red light and rapped on the window. A teenager looked over and saw me, and looked pretty shocked. Whether it was because I was rapping on his window, or because of my gorgeous black hair and hazel eyes, or a combination of both, I don't really know. Any who, he rolled down the window and said, "Hi?"

"Hi," I said while making sure that he was in fact a mortal. "Do you know how to get to the Splish Splash waterpark?"

"Oh! It's just a 5 minute drive from here! If you want, I can drive you there," he blushed, "I mean, I don't have anything busy to do at the moment, and it would make it a lot less complicated-"

"That works!" I grinned to myself, this was even better! Now, I would be able to get there earlier, and I would be willing to bet that Kelli had never been invited into a car from a mortal!

I hopped into the passenger side and buckled my seatbelt. The teenager coughed, "So, what's your name?"

"Sarini."

"Sarini? That's an interesting name? Can I call you Sara?"

I gritted my teeth. Luckily, the light had turned green and the teen had diverted his attention from me, to the road. "I would prefer you not."

"Oh, ok."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, which I was perfectly fine with, but the teenager was beginning to squirm, and I didn't want to be kicked out of the car, so I decided to start up another conversation. "So what's your name?" I asked while twirling a piece of my black hair through my fingers.

"Oh!" He seemed surprised that I was talking to him after the awkward silence that had enveloped us.

I frowned. "Your name is Oh, and you think my name is weird?" Pft. Mortals.

He blushed. "No, no. My name's Jon." He looked like he was about to say something else, but apparently decided against it, as he chose not to say anything as he pulled up along a curb. "Here you go, Splish Splash Waterpark."

"Thanks!" I popped out of the car and pecked him on the cheek.

He blushed an even darker red and mumbled something like "Sure, whatever."

I walked towards the giant sign that read Splish Splash Waterpark. All I had to do was manipulate the mist so the mortals only saw a bug crawling into splish splash waterpark. Once I got inside, I could then turned back to myself, and make it appear that I have a admittance wristband.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was celebrating my birthday with my wonderful girlfriend, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and Katie. We had just got off this massive water slide, which was super fun, which I may have used my powers to do. At Annabeth's 'request' (more like threat,) I was stuck using a towel to dry myself off, even though I could just use my mind. "That was so cool!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Thalia replied sarcastically.

I grinned. "Right back at you Pine Cone Face."

Nico grinned. "Pinecone Face." He snickered.

"Shut up Death Breath."

"Whatever Pinecone Face." Nico replied, still grinning.

"Don't make me and the hunters shoot you with our arrows."

"Actually, it would be the Hunters and I." Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever Wisegirl." She replied

"Hey! That's my nickname for her!" I protested.

"Fine, Annie then. Happy Kelp Head?"

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE" Annabeth spat out while glaring at Thalia.

"Very." I said grinning.

"Hey guys, as amusing as it is to watch the 4 of you banter, it's cutting close to lunch." Katie said.

"We're getting hungry!" The Stolls whined.

Katie whacked them on the back of the head. "As much as I hate to admit it, these knuckle heads have a point. We should go get lunch."

Annabeth nodded, and then grinned evilly. Oh no. Wisegirl only gets that look on her face when she's got a plan. She whispered in my ear. "Let's make Katie and Travis go get lunch together!"

I stared at her, "Why?" I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes, "Because Seaweed Brain, remember, we betted 5 drachmas that they would get together."

"Oh right." I whispered back. Then I announced to the rest of the group. "So guys, Wisegirl here and I have formed a plan. So, Travis and Katie will go get the food, and the rest of us will find us a table. Any questions?"

Just as Katie was about to protest, Annabeth cut in. "Alright, so what do you guys want for lunch?"

After the orders were all made, Annabeth and I led the others to the tables and sent Katie and Travis to go get food.

* * *

Sarini's POV

After carefully watching seven demigods converse, they sent two of them to go get something. This was a golden opportunity! I wouldn't be able to fight seven demigods at once and win, especially if there were 3 children of the big three. Luckily, they sent out two demigods who weren't children of the big three.

I followed the two demigods from a safe distance. When they seemed off guard, I walked over to the male and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey there!" I said, putting on what I called the 'alluring voice'. It's nothing special really, all the empousai have it. It makes it so that males aren't able to stand up to us, which is pretty cool. The only downside is that it doesn't work on females.

His blue eyes turned brown as he fell under my trance. By now, the girl had realized that the boy was talking to me. "Hey Travis do you remember what Nico wanted-" she yelped when she realized that 'Travis's' eyes were brown. "What happened to your eyes?"

Dang, the girl had noticed that his eyes were brown. I would have to be fast. I took a step closer to the boy, and allowed my disguise to melt away, revealing my true form as a empousai. "Come closer my dear…"

The boy began to take a step closer. "Travis! She's a MONSTER! Snap out of it!" The girl yelled as she yanked a knife out of her socks.

The boy blinked and his eyes turned back to their normal color, showing me that he was no longer under the spell. "Wha- Monster!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Mr. Obvious, now you can die now. I took a step forward, planning to send him to the underworld, when I felt a stab of pain in my back. The girl! I had forgotten about the girl! I shrieked, "No!" As my body turned to golden dust.

* * *

Katie's POV

After sending that dreadful empousai back to Tartarus where she belonged, I ran over and gave Travis a hug. He seemed surprised at first, before he hugged me back. When I released him he blushed. "Thanks for saving me back there. I wouldn't have been able to survive if not for you."

I smiled, "No problem Travis, after all, it's my job as your only girl friend that I keep you and your brother out of trouble."

He stared at me. My smiled faltered. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I touched my face subconsciously.

"No, it's just that you said 'as your girlfriend." He trailed off grinning

Realization hit me like a brick. I blushed a deep crimson red. "Oh! I meant as your only female friend-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "I think I like the girlfriend idea better."

"I agree." I said smiling as we walked back to where our friends were, hand in hand.

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! A little bit of Tratie in there as well! Don't forget that reviews are always welcomed! Also, if you would like to see your own character here, you can submit them through this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (Demigod, mortal, monster?):**

 **Extra details:**

 **Thank you guys so much! See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Chuck?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for both stories! Last writers' club our school was hosting a soccer game, so we went down during part of it to watch. We won! But anyways, thanks so much to all of you who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Thanks to 1Akara, Eline Elisabeth Jackson, SnackkTime0, and history1313 for following my story, and once again thanks to 1Akara and SnackkTime0 for favoriting my story! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **64Felicity: Haha thanks!**

 **Quihi: Hi! Oops, thanks for pointing it out for me! I've never been there and so I wasn't quite sure how it was like.**

 **SnackkTime0: Thanks so much! I can't wait to see what characters you send it ^^**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes: Thanks!**

 **Bunearybunny: Aww, thanks!**

 **Slone13: That's so nice of you to say! 10/10 for your review! ^^**

 **Thanks so much to all of you guys! (::) (::) (::) cookies for all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Darrin Carrot Basil or PJO. Darrin is owned by Bunearybunny!**

Darrin Carrot Basil's POV

I was running. Running away from something, but I wasn't sure what. I stopped to take a few breaths to calm down. ROARRRR A loud roar along with a loud crash came from somewhere near me. Without a second thought, my legs started running. Running. I had to keep running. Then, my gut told me, to stop running? My brain was telling me to go, but my gut was telling me to stop. My knees were shaking, and only then did I truly realize how scared I was. I heard another roar, but I forced myself to stop running, and take a few deep breaths and calm down.

My eyes adjusted to the inky black darkness that surrounded me, and only then did I realize that I was at the edge of a deep hole. There pit was giving off waves of evil. I knew from my learning at Camp Halfblood that this was Tartarus. Another roar came from behind me, spooking me. I jumped, and a force pulled me pass the edge of the pit. Desperately, I grabbed the ledge of the pit and held on, but I wouldn't be able to hold on for long, I could feel my grip slipping, my hands being worn down every time. An evil laugh came from the pit. _"You'll never fit in, demigod scum,"_ Then it gave a sharp hard tug, and my hands let go, I screamed, as I fell farther and farther in the pit.

I woke up drenched in sweat. My father opened the door looking concerned, "Everything alright Carrot?"

I was too shaken to get upset at him calling by the annoying pet name he gave me that was based of my terrible middle name Carrot. Who names their kids' middle name Carrot? But nevertheless, I responded with enough information to tell my dad what had happened, but at the same time, not enough to freak him out. "Demigod Dreams."

With just those two words, he didn't need to ask any other questions. He had heard some of my other demigod dreams, and this one, though nastier then the others, was not much different. He just nodded, "Ah, well, it's time for you to get up anyways! After school you can tell me all about it okay?" I nodded in response, still feeling shaken up. "Alrighty then, I'll just let you get ready for school then." As he closed the door.

I stared at the door thinking about what Tartarus had said. "You'll never fit in, demigod scum." The demigod scum thing didn't bother me, it was the part about me not fitting in. I guess it hurts because its true. I don't fit in with the mortals at our school. They think that I'm weird since I'm a gender fluid. I walked over to my wardrobe. I tried to think back to how I had felt when I had first woken up, which was hard, seeing that I had just woken up from a demigod dream. I had felt uneasy, and normally when I feel uneasy, scared, worried, and happy when I wake up, I tend to switch to my feminine side. When I wake up frustrated, super excited, or really confused, I tend to switch to my masculine side. I don't normally wake up frustrated, excited, or confused, so most of the time I dress in a feminine way.

I browsed through the clothes in my wardrobe looking for a suitable outfit. I looked through racks and racks of clothes before I found the perfect outfit. It was a blue and white checkered button down shirt with navy blue jeans. Since my outfit could go for either gender, I could switch genders anytime of the day if I needed to.

After getting out of my sweat-drenched pajamas I changed into my chosen outfit. I then walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. _'My outfit looks fine,'_ I mused to myself, _'But I better do something about my hair, it's a mess! It looks like a birds' nest.'_ I chuckled to myself at the last part. I picked up a hairbrush off the counter and brushed my hair into a simple ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where my dad was making breakfast. He was making bacon and eggs along with some toast.

"Hey Carrot, I made you some bacon and eggs with toast for breakfast! It's sitting over there on the counter."

"Dad, you know I hate that pet name." I said grinning as I grabbed the plate with my breakfast on it. I walked over to the dining table and started eating. "Hey dad,"

"Yes Darrin?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the pan as he finished cooking the rest of the bacon for himself.

"Can you take me to Camp Halfblood tomorrow for the weekend? If not, I can ask the rest of the campers if they can pick me up?"

He frowned and rubbed his chin, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. "I think I have a meeting tomorrow, can you ask your friends to pick you up? I'm really sorry." He looked really disappointed, even though it wasn't that big of a deal. It was probably easier just to have Nico or Mrs. O'Leary to pick me up.

"Oh that's fine." I said finishing the rest of my breakfast. Changing the subject I asked, "Hey dad, do you know when the school bus will come to pick me up?"

He looked at his watch and cursed. "The school bus will be here in less than a minute and a half!" He tossed me a brown paper sack, "Here's your lunch, and your backpack is next to the door. Have a good day!" He said giving me a hug.

I gave my father a hug, and told him goodbye. Then I took the sack containing my lunch, grabbed my backpack, and was soon out the door. Luckily for me, the bus stop is just next to our house, so I don't have to worry to much about missing the school bus.

I walked out to the bus stop, and stood by myself. All the other kids in the line weren't my friends. They think that I'm weird since I'm a gender fluid. They all do, the mortals I mean. My friends at Camp Halfblood don't.

I looked around, appreciating all the nature that was around. There was a patch of flowers near my feet and I bent down to get a better view of them. When I took a closer look, I realized that the flowers were yellow and all crowded together, except for one. There was one that was turned the other direction with its head drooped down as if it was sick. I immediately sympathized with the flower, and felt a connection to it. I was the odd one out among the mortals. I turned around to make sure no one was looking. No one was really paying attention to me, like always. I waved my hand over the flower to heal it so it would stand tall. "Stand tall little flower," I told it.

I heard the footsteps of many different feet, as well as the sound of an engine stopping, so I figured that the bus must be here. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I tapped the little flower on the head one last time before boarding the bus. I walked down the aisle looking for a seat, and noticed how everyone seemed to drop their gaze before I could meet their eyes. Typical, but I guess it was better then being bullied. I dropped my bag down on a seat in the front, and sat down. I ruffled through my bag and pulled out my notes for our test.

The rest of the ride to school remained uneventful as no one sat down next to me, so I just continued to review my notes. When we got to school the school bus driver announced, "Get off the bus and don't leave anything on it!"

I picked up my bag and walked off the bus. I followed the crowd through the gates of our school, and looked around. Everyone on the courtyard already had a friend. Even if they didn't have a friend, they knew me, and while they weren't mean, I don't think they really understand me. I walked over to a bench and sat down. Deciding that I was done reviewing my notes, and I pulled out a book (that was translated into Greek so I read it easier) and began reading.

I was so engrossed by my novel that I didn't even notice when a figure sat down next to me. "Uh, hi!" The figure said awkwardly.

I looked up surprised to see a boy sitting there. I had never seen him before, so I assumed he was new. "Hi, I'm Darrin!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"Hi Darrin, I'm Chuck." He shook my hand. I looked around and realized that around us, everyone was staring at us. Realization hit me like a truck. We must have been speaking in ancient Greek!

Just to test my theory, I decided to say something in Greek. "So who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mr. Krone, you?"

Yup, we were definitely speaking in Greek. "Same, just wondering, are you a," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Demigod?"

He frowned, "Not quite. My dad's a satyr, but my mom's a cloud nymph. Do you go to Camp Halfblood?"

"Yup, I'm a demigod child of Demeter, I think I've seen you at camp a couple times, but I never really got to know you. Say, are you going to Camp Halfblood tomorrow after school?"

"I think so, I think that some of the demigods will take the Delphi Strawberry Truck to pick me up, why? Do you need a ride?"

I blushed, not wanting to sound too pushy. "Yeah, my dad was going to take me, which is something that he usually does, but he has a meeting today."

The bell rang interrupting our conversation. We stood up and started walking towards the school's entrance.

As we started heading towards the school, I had a debate in my head. Should I tell him or should I not tell him that I am a gender fluid. In the end, I made up my mind to just tell him. "Hey Chuck,"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face me.

"I… I'm a gender fluid." I said quietly looking down.

"So? What's your point?" He asked seriously.

I looked up at him, "You don't mind?" I asked amazed.

"No, why would I? You seem like a great friend and person," He paused to chuckle, "Besides, my dad's a satyr while my mom's a cloud nymph. It does get much weirder than that." He laughed.

I couldn't help but crack a grin. "I think that that's rather cool,"

"Yeah, sure you do." He said laughing even harder.

I whacked his arm gently, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

We argued back and forth, and I was rather glad that I had been alone today, or I might not have met Chuck. Huh, I guess I'll have to thank the mortals for that!

 **And that's it for today guys! Sorry if I wasn't really accurate on the gender fluid thing, I don't really know much about the topic, so I searched it up. But even so, don't judge people who they are guys :D Even though Darrin was 'different' in the eyes of everyone, she's a really awesome person. So guys, just remember, there is amazingness in everyone, even if you don't see eye to eye.**

 **Also, don't forget to favorite, follow, or leave a review for a special shoutout, and don't forget that if you'd like to see your own character on here, then you can submit them through a review in this format.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Who they meet:**

 **What they are:**

 **Extra info:**

 **(Hint, hint: There aren't many characters 'in line' now, so now's a good time to submit your character if you'd like to see them in one of my stories ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye (for now)

**Hey guys, I didn't update for a while since my family went on vacation (to Italy ^^). When we got back, our teacher had us begin working on these planning packets for NaNoWrimo, which is going to be a big part of our grade, so I've been working on that. Now that NaNoWrimo has officially started, I'm going to be busy working on that. Luckily, our teacher says that we can do fanfictions, so I'm going to be doing a Percabeth Fanfiction! It will be called** _ **, Soaring High,**_ **and since it's for school, I'll be updating that more often! Here's the summary:**

 **Annabeth always knew she was different. When she got her wings, there was a symbol on them bonding her with someone, which is rare. Of course, its with the one person she can't stand. Percy Jackson.**

 **Please go check it out, leave some reviews, and maybe even recommend it to some communities! Thanks guys!**


End file.
